Summer Heat
by TeNshI nO Hi
Summary: This is the last chance the girls get to clean their slate. Sent away for the summer to a summer camp, the girls shake up the foundations of the camp instead of building of of their own. Meeting a couple of trouble maker boiz as well. no duh haha this i
1. Default Chapter

Hey~! I'm trying something different this time. There will be outers as well as inners. Yeup yeup =] and this is going to be pg-13/R so BEWARE~!! You have been warned =} plus, funnier well hopefully haha it might actually border on lame ^^;;  
Since summer is coming, not fast enough in my opinion, but hehe that doesn't matter. As a tribute to the up coming summer this story is going to be set in a summer camp for 'bad' teens.or well young adults haha ^_~ enjoy~!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own gWing or Sailormoon oh yea not the songs that I might put in too, but I do own my oc's ^^  
::actions:: *thoughts * "spoken' (background) [AN]  
translations: baka: idiot kuso: damn or hehe poop chikuso: BIG damn or like the F word tenshi: angel  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Summer Heat: Busted!!  
"THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!!" bellowed a man in his late forties. His hair was graying on the sides but still held its youthful blond shine. His face was stretched taught with wrinkles and beat red as steam shot out of his ears. Small indentations were forming on his forehead due to his growing anger. "WHY?!?! WHY?!? DO YOU DO THIS TO MEEE?!!?!!!"  
  
"But, papa we didn't do anything this time, we swear!" Whined a girl about the age of 18.  
  
She was short for her age and had a childish face. Her hair was silver blond with black streaks. Put up into two buns on either side of her head, with long streamers reaching her ankles. She was currently pouting with watery eyes the size of rice bowls.  
  
"Hai, papa-san we didn't do anything this time!" This time the voice was serious and quieter even though she was yelling. This girl was the same age as the one before, but she had dark blue hair that was cropped short, the wavy strands made her hair look silky smooth and fun to pat.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUR PRINCIPAL CALLED ME TODAY FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!" the old man yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh." was the only response from six voices.  
  
"Yes, a big 'uh-oh'. ::sigh::" rubbing his temples, he sat down at the dinner table. "Girls, sit down."  
  
Sounds of chairs scraping against the wood floor could be heard mingled with sighs and grumbles.  
  
Rubbing his temples once more he continued. Looking up at the six girls around the table.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? All of you? I would think one, maybe two of you would act this way, but all of you?! Even you two, Ami and Usagi; sweet quiet Ami (at this the blue haired girl rolled her eyes) and my 'bunny' (a snort from the blonde) why do you do this?" The man finished, addressing all the girls present.  
  
When no one answered, the father sighed again before continuing.  
  
"Mr. Richton said that he would have suspended you six if it wasn't the last day of school. But, he says if you don't change over the summer, you all will be expelled and will be sent to a boarding house for girls." He finished firmly.  
  
Gasps replaced the snickers and snorts.  
  
"What else did 'Mr. Fickleton' have to say?" Asked a brunette whom had her thick wavy locks put up in a high pony tail.  
  
"Yea since he can't keep his big-nose out of peoples business." Was the snide remark of another girl who looked almost like the girl referred to as Usagi.  
  
Except this girl had long golden hair that fell down to her waist, she was taller and more filled in.  
  
"I think it is his business if his students are being beat up or jumped, if their computers were hacked into and virus' that could not be contained were sent into the school mainframe, OR if his students were being seduced!!" He finished booming with anger.  
  
"Who'd you nail this time Rie?" Asked an amused voice, ignoring her enraged father.  
  
" Psh. I didn't nail any one, Hotaru, we were just engaging in the simple act of getting to know each other better. Tis all." Replied a rave haired girl coolly. Her hair went down to the middle of her thighs and shimmer like the blackest ink. Violet eyes glimmered with amusement.  
  
"I wouldn't call having a guys hand up your skirt a 'simple act of getting to know each other'." Growled her father.  
  
Causing Hotaru, who had obsidian black hair, to giggle. Her bangs and the hair framing her pale face streaked purple, which went down to her waist. [since she's older, she looks like mistress 9 without the evilness]  
  
"And as for you, Hotaru, being caught with a guy on a desk in your homeroom during lunch is just as bad, if not worse!!"  
  
Now it was Rei's turn to chuckle as Hotaru scowled her cheeks red.  
  
"This is your last chance girl's, to redeem yourself. I am certain you wouldn't want to go to an all girls boarding school in Bakersfield, do you?" [no offense] Threatened their father. Everyone's eyes widened a bit in fear. "That's what I thought. I've done all I can for you girls and I've run out of idea's."  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Asked a slightly frightened Usagi.  
  
"I'm going to send you to a summer camp."  
  
"You mean a boot camp?! Awesome now I can fight!" Exclaimed the brunette.  
  
"No Makoto, a summer camp to help settle you girls down. You will be leaving thd ay after tomorrow. No arguments, no complaints. You all area already signed up. Wash your clothes and pack. You will be staying there the entire summer." Commanded the older man.  
  
"Argh! I can't believe your sending us to a kiddy farm!" Yelled Makoto storming upstairs.  
  
"Jail would be a hell of a lot better!" Slamming her fist on the table, Hotaru ran upstairs after Makoto.  
  
Soon followed by the other girls, each sending a glare to their father.  
  
*::sigh:: It's not like I want to do this, but you girls leave me no choice, even if you're my daughters. * Propping his elbows up on the table, he closed his eyes and tried to think if he was doing the right thing.by putting the camp in danger of corruption.  
  
Upstairs in a large room with a couch and six bean bags sat the girls, each fuming.  
  
The room looked like a hotel suite. A big flat screen TV hung on the cream colored wall where poster of bands and pictures of the sisters at the beach, concerts, amusement parks, and at school stuck in random places on the wall bringing it to life. The carpet was also cream color but rugs in flaming red, bright blue, mint green, golden yellow, intense purple, and mystical white were scatter about. A mini bar in the far right hand corner by the large 15 foot windows that opened up to the garden outside.  
  
"I can't believe old man 'Dimpleton' actually called pappy." Complained Minako, the golden haired beauty.  
  
"Seriously, that prune face pulled the plug." Grumbled Hotaru.  
  
"Haha.he sure pulled your plug Hota-chan." Laughed Makoto causing everyone to snicker, but they burst out laughing when Makoto got hit in the head with a pillow thrown by Hotaru.  
  
"Kuso, damn that old geezer. At least we ended school this year better than the last." Said Hotaru with a grin.  
  
"Yea great plan Ami-chan! Seeing the looks on their faces-priceless." Giggled Usagi as she rolled around on her silver bean bag.  
  
"Hahaha.who would've thought you could turn out football field into a giant bubble bath. And wearing out bikinis under our clothes for a lil' dip, hahaha!" Erupted Makoto.  
  
"How did you pull it off Ami?" Asked Rei sitting down on the plush cough ith a shot glass of vodka in her hand.  
  
"I just put bubble bath soap in the water pipes that lead to the sprinklers and changed the timing to go off during the senior ceremony." Ami said, a matter of factly.  
  
"Well the seniors sure enjoyed it." Stated Rei before downing her drink.  
  
"Especially the one you were sucking face with, ne Rei-chan?" Teased Hotaru, earning a playful glare and several giggles.  
  
"::sigh:: What are we going to do about camp stick in the mud?" Grumbled Ami.  
  
"We have no choice, you hear Dad. He already said paid and being kicked out of Juuban high right before senior year? We can't risk it." Sighed Rei.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, the group of girls cared about their education and their father. They just don't care about what people thought of them. They had straight A's in all their classes, that's why they weren't kicked out sooner. They only did some "minor" pranks now and then and go into "some" trouble, but other than that, they were good kids.  
  
They knew they stressed their father out and that he was dong this for their own good, even if they wouldn't admit it.  
  
Their father wasn't their biological father. Duh, a moron would know that. First of all they looked nothing like their father and they didn't look like each other either. With the exception of Hotaru and Rei, and Usagi and Minako. But that was just coincidence.  
  
They were all raised in the same orphanage and knew each other even then. NO one could separate them. Sure, they would get into occasional fights, like all sisters do, but they loved each other dearly. Then one day, their current father came along, looking to adopt a child. But came out with six since he was impressed by all of them and couldn't bring himself to choose just one, so he adopted them all!  
  
"What are we going to do?" Whined Minako, "It's going to be pure torture!"  
  
"No it's not." Chirped Usagi, smiling brightly rocking back and forth with her legs crossed, Indian style .  
  
"What they hell are you talking about odangoe?" Asked an irritated Rei.  
  
"Well, pyro, I was thinking since we have no choice and this place will be swarming with geeks, freaks, and walking lard, there must be some other unfortunate souls with a bad streak as well. So why don't we liven up the place and make the best of our predicament?" Usagi grinned.  
  
After several seconds of thinking over what their happy sister had said, slow evil grins formed on each of the girls faces.  
  
" I am SO totally IN!" Shouted Makoto jumping up from her seat and punching the air.  
  
"Usa-chan, I think you've got a plan." Ami said slyly.  
  
"Brilliant koneko-chan, brilliant." Hotaru put in, leaning back in her seat on the couch smirking.  
  
"Well, we better start laundry and packing. Don't let on about the plan to pop alright?" Commanded Rei.  
  
"Hai hai!" They all answered, than quickly hushed themselves not wanting to alarm their father. "hai hai!" They repeated in low voices grinning wickedly.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
teehehehe XP what did you think? Kinda corny and of course oocness spewing everywhere haha  
  
hope you liked it.review please I wanna know what you think. =] 


	2. Trix r For Kidz

This is PG-13/R so BEWARE~! And I don't own Gundamwing or Sailormoon =T  
  
Relena bashing coming soon XD  
  
"spoken" *thoughts* ::actions:: (behind the scene) [AN]  
~*Changing Seasons: Trix Are For Kids*~  
"Ok, girls remember to be total bummed about going alright?" Rei reminded them as they walked out of their adjoining 'living room'.  
  
"Hai mommy." Mocked Minako everyone giggled.  
  
" Lets get this show on the road peeps." Usagi announced.  
  
Opening the door they walked out happily down the stairs, puling their luggage and a duffel bag slung over their shoulder, each smiling or smirking.  
  
Once they reached the last stop before the open hallway towards the living room. One by one they slouched, frowned, and dragged their feet as much as possible.  
  
That's how their father saw them. Their duffel bags and rolling luggage being dragged behind, each of them grumbling as they passed him. It broke his heart, knowing how much they hated it, but it was for their own good he determined firmly in his mind.  
  
"Grr, marshmallow people in Speedos, damn brains and their calculators-" grumbled Usagi.  
  
"Its gonna be hot, and sticky, and sweaty, and bugs, and trees, and prickly things in bushes that eat people, and mud, and and NO HAIRSPRAY!!!" whined Minako [don't worry she's not a ditz]  
  
Each put in their own complaints as they plodded out their front door where a bright orange bus with bright pink, blinding red, yellow, poop green, and puke peach flowers and peace signs and painted confetti decorated their vehicle to the underworld.  
  
"Am I the only one seeing this?" squeaked Ami, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What you mean the box that looks like someone blew up Barney's house on wheels? Nope you're not the only one." Sighed Makoto, horrified getting on after Usagi, Minako, and Ami.  
  
"We'll send you post cards at the end of every two weeks explaining in detail how the bugs look. Maybe we can send some back to you in the envelope." Said Rei in mock enthusiasm getting in.  
"Yea, we'll tell you how hell is." Growled Hotaru as she stepped into the bus after Rei.  
  
"Sorry girls but you leave me no choice." He sighed waving. His answer was a bunch of raspberry's as the bus drove off. * No point in telling them to have fun.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In the buss^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"That's enough girls, please take a seat in any available seat." Requested a balding man with a potbelly in a maroon shirt and khaki shorts that ended above his knees exposing monstrously hairy legs.  
  
"Ew.some one get him some Nair, that's just not humanly possible." Mumbled Makoto as she sat down next to Minako causing her to giggle.  
  
"I guess our plan worked ne Ami-chan?" sighed Usagi pulling down her baby blue baby-T that had hiked up exposing more of her midriff when she sat down.  
  
"Hai, it sure did. Papa-san was completely convinced."  
  
They sat in front of Minako and Makoto. In back of Minako and Makoto was Rei and Hotaru, talking quietly.  
  
"No matter what Usagi says ::sigh:: This better not be a hell hole." Sighed Hotaru.  
  
"With us going, it will be hell.our hell." Smirked Rei.  
  
"hahaha no shit."  
  
"Does someone in this bus actually have a life?" asked a voice behind them addressed to no one in particular.  
  
Turning around in their seats, they were met by the most gorgeous pair they've ever seen.  
  
The one behind Rei was wearing khaki cargo shrots and a baggy white hooded sweater, despite it being summer, with white 'not socks' and white kSwiss'. His onyx eyes were shifting between Hotaru and Rei, but settled on Rei, an amused glint in his eyes. His jet black hair was tied into a tight ponytail at the nape o his neck. Where there was a small shadow. * Is that a tattoo?* questioned Rei.  
  
Next to him was a young man with untamable chocolate brown hair, that would look plain sloppy on any one else, but on him, it made him look scorching hot. His intense prussian eyes were staring intently at Hotaru, who was staring back at him with as much intensity.  
  
He was wearing a black loose t-shirt with denim jeans that were slightly on the baggy side but still showed his slim waist and figure and his feet were adorned with Lugs. His right leg was propped up on the bus seat, his right arm hanging loosely on his knee.  
  
"If you can call being stuck in this hole a life." The asian guy finished, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ditto" replied Rei, she smirked. "Hi, I'm Rei, this is Hotaru." Who was sizing up the boy by the window. * What the hell is she up to now?*  
  
Replying with his own smirk, "Hey, I'm Wufei, this is Heero. What you onna's here for?"  
  
"Doing what we onnas do best." Hotaru snapped with amusement and a little annoyance.  
  
"Ah so she speaks." Wufei smiled mockingly.  
  
"Wouldn't say the same for your friend here." Retorted Hotaur, cocking her head in Heero's direction.  
  
"He doesn't talk much unless he has to and he gets nervous arou-" Wufei stopped abruptly because a small dagger was pressed against his throat. Piercing gray-blue eyes threatening. "-uh um never mind."  
  
"Nice switch blade." Hotaru said taking the blade from Heero, smirking when he glared. * Yea I bet I know what makes you nervous.*  
Flipping it open then out, tossing it and catching the dagger by the blade in between her pointer and middle finger. Handing it back to Heero who raised an eyebrow and let a small smirk appear on his face. She smiled back.  
  
They began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Hotaru leaning on the back of her seat, her head propped against her right hand.  
  
Heero doing some tricks on his blade while looking and speaking with Hotaru.  
  
"Is your sister some kind of witch?" Wufei whispered to Rei.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rei asked ready to defend her sister.  
  
"No not like that, it's just that no one has gotten a smirk much less speech out of Heero outside our group. And that's still hard. Especially a girl too." Wufei explained.  
  
"Hehe.well my sister is pretty talented and can probably get more out of your friend than a smirk."  
  
"Oh really? Hah well good, cuz he needs a girl. Are you sisters?"  
  
"Not technically. We are both adopted by the same father, but not blood related. But we do have much in common." Rei raised her eyebrows suggestively, smirking.  
  
"Hmm.that's nice to know." Wufei replied huskily licking his lips. * What the f---- ?! Shimatta, I'm falling for her already. *  
  
"So, why are you guys here?" Hotaru asked, brushing some hair behind her ears. [window's open]  
  
"Some 'small' pranks are friend thought of during school. And our guardian wanted us to get a good 'work out' this summer. What about you?" Heero replied nonchalantly.  
  
" Haha, the same. But we were threatened of being kicked out and sent to a boarding school, and that does not go well with us." Grumbled Hotaru.  
  
"Ooo-harsh."  
  
"Not compared to you. A good 'work out'?"  
  
"Yea, but we're used to it. Our home is like a boot camp any ways."  
  
"Is that why you have a switch blade?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Part of the reason, and I get bored so.::shrugs:: Where'd you learn to do that with a blade?" Heero questioned.  
"Hey you two girls, turn around and sit down!" Ordered the fat counselor as they pulled up to a stop in front of a large mansion. Many 'oOhs' and 'aAhs' could be heard around the house. Two boys got in sitting beside Makoto and Minako.  
  
Grumbling and rolling their eyes, Hotaru and Rei reluctantly turned back around in their seats. Glaring as their sisters looked over their seats stifling their laughter.  
  
The bus started to move again.  
  
"pst- Hey Rei, why don't you and Heero switch seats. Come back here." Wufei whispered by her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses.  
  
Without another word, Rei moved to the back seat as soon as the counselor was looking the other way. Hotaru looked at her sister confused than her eyes widened as a large tanned shoe swung over the seat. Heero flopped down beside her running his hand through his hair and smirked at her, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.  
  
*Damn he's one bishounen.* Hotaru thought  
  
*Holy crap, she's hot. * Thought Heero when he looked at her fully.  
  
Her hair was pitch black, with purple streaks bringing out her violet eyes. She was petite, small in frame and about 5'5" but with ample curves he noted. She wore baggy dark blue jeans that hung low on her waist, held on by a white buckle belt with the Playboy bunny logo on the buckle, shimmering in black glitter. Her black t-shirt fit her perfectly that ended an inch above the rim of her pants, showing off a toned abdomen and no sign of cellulite anywhere. Her dark attire accentuated her ivory skin.  
"So where were we?" He coughed out.  
  
"Oh yea-" Stepping on the back of the seat in front of her with her right leg, he pulled up her jeans up to her knees (Heero gulps), exposing her black clunky shoes, that look a bit heavy for her size, and a dagger holster strapped onto her calf. Taking the Butterfly [type of pocket knife], she flipped it open with a quick twist of her wrist. "I get bored too." Amusement laced in her answer.  
  
Heero smirked, a new glint in his eye. * She's not like any of the girls I've met before. Especially compared to those at school. ::Shudder:: Thank Kami-sama I could get away from Relena-baka. I would've killer her by the end of summer if not sooner.*  
  
"So what else do you like to do beside karate and swordsmanship?" Asked Rei.  
  
She was beginning to like this guy more and more as they talked. At first she thought he was just some arrogant jerk who had his head stuck up his ass, but once you got to know him better, he was pretty down to earth. He just hid it well from those he deemed not worthy of knowing him.  
  
"Well, I like learning about Asian culture and going to the shooting range."  
  
"Hey, you should come by and visit where I work if you like Asian culture. I work at a Shinto shrine after school which is also by a museum that had a great Asian art collection." Rei suggested, she genuinely wanted to see him.  
  
Smiling warmly at the girl next to him, "Sure, I would love to come by and visit you. And the museum of course." He added in a rush, causing a small blush to creep up in her cheeks.  
  
Even after this short amount of time [lol 15 min.] the girl had grown on him. At first sight, she looked like a hot headed chick that would pounce on any man with he looked at her the wrong way, but after talking to her and seeing the warmth and strength she had in her deep violet-maroon eyes, his views changed dramatically.  
  
They also had a lot in common. It turned out that she also knew karate and kendo. Rei had told him that her and her sisters had been learning since they were adopted and excelled greatly in physical activities. [lol that sounds funny]  
  
Looking into her eyes, he was captured by her beauty and will power that seemed to flame around her, drawing him in.  
  
Looking up, she was met by the hazy glaze of her seat partners eyes, captured and couldn't break free. Her heart began to beat faster as his lips became fascinating to her eyes and she wondered how they felt.  
  
Both of them started leaning towards each other, eyes glancing from eyes to mouth. Almost there, an inch, their breath mingled.  
  
"Minako! Stop flirting with the poor guy, his head is gonna pop if it gets any redder!"  
  
*Kuso, note to self, kill Makoto and Minako. *  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The bus ride goes on as they make their way from house to house and then up the steep mountains to their doom!! R&R pwease  
  
WOW~!! I'm soo happy I got so many reviews ^_____________^  
  
AaronLohrLover24: yea I know it's kinda corny haha maybe you can help me with the 'jokes' ::sigh:: or I'm just a lost cause haha. I'm glad you liked it tho ^^  
  
Fergiaj: THANX~!!  
  
sailor ?(): yea I wish I had lighter hair so I could streak it black.  
  
WindRider-Damia: Thanx for the heads up on 'Sirens' and I read it already it's a kool fic ^^  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: hehehe here's your gBoiz, well two of them at least. More is one the way as you might have guessed. I'm trying to think of a way so they could have their magic, Hmmm do you have ne ideas? Hehe I hope you still like Usagi in the alter chapters, not that she's gonna be a dumb a$$  
  
baby-bunnygurl: hehe I usually update on the weekends or on Friday cuz that's the only time I can after writing the chappie during the week haha just to let you know XP. Can you guess the couples yet?  
  
Blonde Satan: Hey, sorry but this isn't going to be a Usagi/Heero fic. =T I usually don't write those. I hope you still read this tho T_T would you mind if Usagi was put with Mamoru if I promised to make him not a dork?!  
  
Firenze: YAY~!! Thanx~!! Haha r u sure its funny? Lol  
  
lacking motivation: hopefully not so different its weird.or is that a good thing? 


	3. The Otha Side

Hey~!! I'm back and I'm here to stay haha.soo sorry I know I said that I would update the third chapter last weekend but, we had ap testing this week too, sigh* our classes were all screwed over, but that meant more free time during the classes that had nice teachers who didn't teach any thing while some of their students were gone haha so I got to write XP. Again sorry for the looong wait. ENJOY~!!  
  
::actions:: * thoughts* "spoken" [AN]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Minako! Stop flirting with the poor guy, his head is gonna pop if it gets any redder!" Yelled Makoto.  
  
"Aw.but he looks so kawaii when he blushes." Cooed the blonde beauty.  
  
"Aie, your hopeless Mina-chan, you really are." Turning to the boy in the opposite seat who now had his blush under control, Makoto said, "Sorry about that, I hope she didn't embarrass you too much."  
  
Looking apologetically to the young man in front of her. He had wavy boyish white blonde hair that contrasted nicely with his slightly tanned skin and sky blue eyes. Even though his facial features embodied innocence, taking a quick scan * whoa, no wonder Minako was all over him*.  
  
He wore a khaki dress shirt with a black undershirt, his sleeves were rolled up and the buttons undone, loosely tucked into his darker khaki pants. Over his dress shirt was a black windbreaker vest. This was a man of experience in every which way.  
  
"Oh no prob. Babe, he wasn't embarrassed, not in the least right Quatre?" Said a charming voice full of laughter from behind the blonde.  
  
Poking his head above his friends, he smiled and stuck out a hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm Duo, this here is Quatre. May I have the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance?"  
  
"The pleasure's all mine. I'm Makoto and this is Minako aka. The playboy bunny."  
  
"Hey, that is not my name, frizz ball"  
  
They both cracked up.  
  
"Hey do you guys know what's up there at camp piece of shit?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Haha, nice wording. But from what I've heard, that's just what the camp is, shit. The only thing to look forward to is being away from home." Replied, the blonde known as Quatre. [oOh shiiett, Q-man is bad haha]  
  
"Hey, Quatre, why don't you come and sit by me and fill me in on the down low." Minako said suggestively.  
  
"Of course." He replied smoothly, getting up from his seat and switching places with Makoto in one fluid motion.  
  
This action surprised Minako, because she had the assumption that this boy was a shy quiet one who would turn as red as a tomato if you mentioned holding hands.  
  
"What, did I surprise you?" Quatre asked, as if reading her mind.  
  
"Well, yea kinda."  
  
"Pass up a change to sit next to a beautiful lady like you? Never." He finished with a smirk causing Minako to blush.  
  
* What the heck?! This isn't how its supposed to be, he better not be playing me. That's my job.*  
  
"Huh, who looks cute when they blush now?"  
  
"What is up with that? Were you just being fake?"  
  
"Forward aren't we? No I wasn't being fake, you just assumed."  
  
"Then why did you blush? And quit reading my mind."  
  
"Because when I looked over and saw you after you started to talk to me, I thought." he trailed off and bent down whispering the rest in her ear. A slow blush started to creep up her neck and then her face.  
  
Pulling away, he smiled at her flushed features, determined to make her blush when ever he had the chance.  
  
"Ahem, well glad to know you don't hate me, is it getting hot in here or what?" she said looking around, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"::chuckles:: I would never hate you. And its about to get hotter." Quatre finished leaning towards Minako, one arm propped up on the seat next to her head, the other on the window, cornering her. He smirked and started leaning forward.  
  
He was drawn by her aura and couldn't stop himself. He had spotted her when he got on the bus taken aback by her all American beauty, golden hair that spilled over her shoulders and onto the seat. Her eyes sparkled with joy and you could tell by her radiant glow and loud choice of color for clothes that she was all for fun. But also held herself as a lady with class and elegance, sitting like a duchess in her pastel white rimmed orange sundress.  
  
Both of their eyes were half closed and misty. They were an inch away when Quatre felt a hand on his chest stopping him. Looking down and seeing a small hand with orange nail polish, he looked up. His eyes questioning.  
  
"Quatre, as tempting as kissing you is. We know nothing about each other."  
  
Sighing, Quatre took her hand, marveling at how soft it was. "You're right, we know nothing of each other. I just couldn't help myself." Caressing the top of her hand with his thumb he continued, "but I promise to get to know you better because you seem wonderful. I'll even ask you out to dinner." He finished eyes gleaming with humor. [cuz they're at camp so they prepare the food ne wayz haha oki not that funny ^^;;]  
  
"::giggle:: deal."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^scene change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They had been making idle chit-chat for a time liking the person next to them as each minute passed.  
  
"Whoa, so you're a fighter ne?" asked Duo, clearly impressed. "The girls as my school would never fight, much less lift a finger."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Makoto asked innocently as if she had no idea.  
  
"Cuz they're all lazy dog crap in pink tu tu's." pausing he looked her up and down. "well well well, you sure are a fighter, mMmhmm."  
  
She was wearing a forest freen wife beater type shirt under a white one. Her long legs were covered with army green cargo pants that sat nicely on her waist. Her outfit showed off a body only belonging to a fighter.  
  
"Haha, enough about me, tell me about yourself handsome."  
  
"I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He said joyously, grinning.  
  
Makoto cracked up, "you too much Duo. And wasn't that just a lie?"  
  
"Haha, nyooo of course not. You know what?"  
  
"What?" Still chuckling.  
  
"Your beautiful." This caught Makoto off guard causing her jaw to drop a little. "And that is definitely not a lie."  
  
"Your not so bad yourself, handsome." She winked.  
  
"Ha! Not so bad? Baby, I can rock your world."  
  
*I'm sure you can, if you can get me. * thought Makoto taking a quick scan over of the man in front of her.  
  
One arm on the window sill the other on the rim of the back seat, slouching in a carefree way, his bangs blowing lightly in the wind. He was wearing snug black jeans [ not tight, that's just gay] a red short sleeved button up shirt with white bold letters across his broad back saying, 'SHINIGAMI' [ who saw that one coming? Haha everyone]. His loud colors were magnified by his three foot long chestnut colored braid, handsome face, and smiling indigo eyes. Black sunglasses propped up on his head.  
  
"So, what are you being sent here for?" Makoto asked seeing him staring at her.  
  
"Hehe, glad you asked. My friends and I got into trouble a couple of times and those stiff necks finally got sick of it. Sending up here was their last resort. Plus our guardian is like a freaking general and would take any opportunity to send us 'training'. Nani?" he asked after seeing her emerald eyes, the ones he was slowly falling for, set in shock.  
  
"That's exactly why me friends and I were sent here, except for the whole general thing."  
  
"Hehe, no kidding. You friends huh?"  
  
Makoto explained how her friends were actually her adoptive sisters and how they ended up on this gag worthy bus.  
  
"No way you and you sisters are those girls?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'those girls'? You've heard of us?" clearly not expecting this.  
  
"Hell yea. You six are famous. Word gets around and fast. Especially at my school, which lacks any kind of action. And I mean any. You gals have earned the name minx around our city."  
  
"Wow.yosh!!" she exclaimed punching into the air. "Hey, sistahs in the house!" Silence. "Hey, crazy bitches!" Her sisters looke dup from their conversations. "We're famous!!"  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Fo reals?"  
  
"Hell yea, you babes are idols at our school." Piped in Duo. "Hey maybe you've heard of us, my friends and I, we're -"  
  
"Oi why don't you shut your trap and sit your fat ass down." Hollered Wufei from the back, angry that he was once again, interrupted from kissing those sweet lips beside him.  
  
"He's right Duo, you don't have to tell the entire world." Whispered Quatre, starkly.  
  
"Geez, geez. I get the point." Duo said sitting back down with a plop.  
  
"::sigh:: those two are always at it." Sighed a deep voice in front of Duo and Makoto, to the side of Ami and Usagi.  
  
"You know them?" Asked a feminine voice beside him across the aisle.  
  
Opening his eyes and looked up and was met with deep ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, sadly." He replied a little breathless.  
  
She smiled kindly up at him blushing a little not being able to look away at his piercing gaze.  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
LOL due to many if's and complaints about putting Usagi and Mamoru together.how about the renowned Lightening Count? Tell me what you think and I hope you liked this new chapter ^^ I'm gonna try and get the next one posted by this coming weekend, but my aunts getting married this month so every weekend we have wedding stuff to take care of, so please be patient with me =] PWEASE~!!  
Damia: haha yea same here, some of these reviews crack me up but they make me smile and I like all of them hahaha it brightens up my day ^^ I hope your friend updates soon ::wink::wink::  
  
Naïve Dreamer: I hope this isn't one of those fics :*[ what do you think of my proposal?  
  
Blue eyed Canadian: WAH~!! Im sorry I made you wait two weeks, or was it three. Gomen gomen and hundred gomens~!!  
  
Hotaru/Heero are one of my fave couples haha and Rei and Wufei are oki, I hope their relationship in this story isn't too common. Usagi is coming up, I was stalling cuz I wasn't sure who to pair her up with  
  
Thanx for your suggestion. I'm thinking of putting in the magical abilities in a figurative kinda way.does that make sense? I'll put some in in later chapters and see how it turns out. What do you think? Tell me if I don't make ne sense haha cuz that happens a lot XP  
  
LOL Relena-bashing all the way~!!  
  
Crystal Storm21: hehe thanx and I am soo sorry that I haven't updates in forever, and you were a new reader too bad bad impression on my part. Gomen-nasai x10~!! I hope you liked this new chappie ^^  
  
Cristina: haha yay some one else that thinks this is funny. When I first started to read fanfics I read a whole mess of UsagixHeero and like my mind got numb from reading all of 'em haha but I'm planning of writing one later on. =]  
  
DaughterofDeath: heyoz, here's the new chappie I'm sorry, again, that it took me forever. I usually update every weekend =T I commend you for being able to take any level of goriness. Over this past week I found out I can't stand the site of someone else's blood. ::gag::  
  
Blonde Satan: haha you were one of the ifs on UsagixMamoru haha so I guess Mamoru-baka doesn't have a goot rep. Haha nyo kidding. I'm glad you think this is hilarious lol  
  
Tsukino mesume: Gomen, but this isn't going to be a UsagixTrowa fic if you didn't already read the blurp above. I think they're a kute couple too. I hope you still read this fic tho~!! ^^  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Lol yeup you don't wanna know ^_~  
  
Suzan aka Sammie: Hehe thanx, I hope this chappie was oki  
  
Pisces*Angel: I hope you still like it ^^ its kinda corny haha  
  
SilverCaladan: Lol thanx~!! I think I'll take you up on that offer, if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me haha I'll gladly incorporate it into this fic ^_~. Don't worry you wont be disappointed haha  
  
Etoile-noir: Lol hehe I hope you're happy to know that Usagi won't by with Mamo-baka, but he will be in this story. No worries haha you'll like what he'll be put through. ::evil cackle::  
  
Oh! I read that fic 'good riddance' I hope this isn't too much like it, ::sigh:: I wasn't trying to have it sound that way. But that story is soo funny I laughed so much, and Usagi is total bad a$$ I love it haha thanx for the heads up ^^  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Aiya, gomen gomen I didn't get this chappie out soon, I'll try to get the next one by this coming weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =] hehe  
  
Firenze: Yeup and they'll be getting along more than nicely later on..lol  
  
Death_girl666: LOL no worries, Mamo-baka has no chance with ne of these girls. ^^  
  
Lady Leila: lol sorry if I scared you haha Thank you~! I hope I did oki on those tests. They took so damn long. Haha I was falling asleep towards the end. Whoops haha  
  
LilanGelicrEbel: oOhhoohoo don't worry Mamo-baka is going to pay lol  
  
Lost little angel: How was this chappie?  
  
Aphrodite: Thank you~! Hehe your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside haha ^^, I hope its ok if this fic isn't usagixmamoru, and I hope you don't get offended if there's some bashing in the later chapters. How does Usagi and Zechs sound?  
  
Hay: Lol I know~! He's all old and ish.sickkk  
  
Haha mMm.when I first started reading fics, I read a lot of usagi/heero fics and I think that's why I stopped liking them as a couple. But lately they've been warming up to me. I doubt I'll make a remake of this story with them as a couple, but I am planning on writing a fic in the future with them as a couple ^^ 


	4. Two Faced

Hey everyone~!! I forgot to write the disclaimer and all that warning stuff so here it goes~!  
  
Disclaimer: ya'll know that I don't own Sailormoon or gWing duuuhhh..::rolls eyez::  
  
Warning: This is a PG13/R fic so there will be suggestive dialogue and some choice words used, if you can't handle it, then.don't read? Haha freakin' I hate not being 17 yet.just like one more month then im 17 dammit~!! I couldn't get into see Matrix: Reloaded with my buddies, like only one of us is 17 and has an id to prove it. -__- and that lady.gooDNESS~!! She was soo mean.like it wouldn't hurt to smile a lil sheesh haha so I saw X2 again, to humor my friends and almost fell asleep from a late night the night b4. ne wayz that was just some random tid bit that ya'll didn't need to know lol and going on.to your left is.  
  
::action:: * thoughts * since I don't know how to put italics haha "spoken" [AN]  
  
now on with the story~!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello, my name is Trowa, Trowa Barton." He said, tilting his head politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Barton. I'm Ami Damasu. [First time they mentioned their last name, damasu= to deceive] I see you like computers." The blue haired woman said, pointing at the magazine on his lap.  
  
"Yes I do. There's just so much you can accomplish on a computer."  
  
*Yea like hacking into your schools mainframe and sending porn sites to all the professors. * Thought Ami. "I've heard the newest model can work almost as fast as the human brain. But it costs millions."  
  
* No if you jack them.* Thought Trowa. "True, the developer of Marble 340 must be rollin' in the greens.  
  
"No kidding. So what would a nice smart young man be doing here?"  
  
*You don't wanna know.* "What would a nice smart young lady be doing here?" he shot back at her.  
  
*You wouldn't believe me if I told you.* "Oh for lack of anything better to do." She answered coolly.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So you know those guys?" Ami asked, referring to the two that argued and the guys next to them. [oh yea Usagi is asleep]  
  
"Oh, we go to the same school and have the same guardian."  
  
"Then how come you all got on at different places?"  
  
*Observant little fox isn't she?* "We all had different obligations that could not be changed so they picked us up from there."  
  
"I didn't know that could be done."  
  
*It can't. Damn it, almost slipped. I can't believe I made such a mistake.* "Yea, you just need to know who to talk to."  
  
"I see." * something's not right here.*  
  
"How about you, aren't you part of the Minx's?"  
  
"So what if I am?" Ami snapped raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"You don't seem the type to be hanging around with that kind of crowd." * Who am I to say that, such a hypocrite.*  
  
"And you didn't seem like the type to judge at first site." She bit back with an iced glare her eyes flashing a lighter blue.  
  
* Damn, how can someone be so hot but so cold at the same time?* Trowa thought, biting back a groan loosening the second button on his white dress shirt. "::sigh:: you're right, I have no right to make such judgments. So why don't I repent for my lack of sense by escorting you to dinner when we get to camp and grovel at your feet?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his full lips.  
  
"Hmph, you don't get off that easily Mr. Barton. We shall see by the end of this bus trip where you stand." Ami replied, her glare melting a bit at his seductive smirk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene  
Change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the back of the bus Heero and Hotaru were still talking. For the past 40 minutes, the girl in front of him had gotten more words out of him, then his friends did the three years they've been in high school together combined. Completely mystified by her eerie violet orbs he could never run out of things to say to her which is nothing short of a miracle considering his um...phobia...due to...a certain ::shudder:: someone.  
  
"So what have we talked about? Knives, our lives, guns, black being a color and not the lack of it, if fake boobs are flammable, almost everything...hahaha" Hotaru said laughing, her eyes glimmering.  
  
"You know, that's the longest conversation I've ever had with any one. And I mean anyone." Heero said seriously, blushing a little when he realized what he just admitted.  
  
"Well you better be ready for more conversations much longer than this one Heero."  
  
"I'm ready for anything you've got, Hotaru." He said, looking straight at her piercing through her boundaries.  
  
"So you got a special someone back at your school for preppies?" Hotaru asked, breaking their eye contact and in an attempt to cover her blunder.  
  
"No, no one special."  
  
"Than how about your fan club?"  
  
"What freakin' fan club?"  
  
"Ok...the girl of the week?"  
  
"...I think that only applies for you and your guys." He said smirking.  
  
"Hey~! Fine, girl of the day?"  
  
"I'm not a gigolo, Hotaru." He replied flatly.  
  
"hahaha, oh I know. Crazy ass stalker?"  
  
::flinch::  
  
"Oh HO~!! You have a crazy ass stalker, hahaha. I knew it."  
  
"What do you mean by you knew it?" Glaring at her.  
  
"hahaha...oh come on Heero. You don't think I didn't notice your edginess towards Rei and me in the beginning. And your not gay...your not right?"  
  
"Hell no, I'm not gay." He snapped.  
  
"Geez, keep your pants on. See, so that only means that you have a crazy stalker." Hotaru finished like she was talking about the weather.  
  
The 'keep your pants on' part of her sentence seemed completely innocent and it was, but when she said it, it stirred something inside of him. Something he had to get rid of before he was kicked out of the camp and sent back home to go through 'THE test' by his psycho guardian.  
  
"Yea I have a crazy stalker, can we drop it?" Heero grumbled [ok I know he's really ooc but you would think he's more comfortable after talking for about an hour rite?]  
  
"Haha, we can for now. But don't think you're off the hook. I wanna know about this girl who could turn you sickly pale and shudder with disgust." Hotaru said playfully.  
  
"I'm not sure she's a girl, or human as a matter of fact."  
  
"Ouch, is she that bad?" Sending her a glare she said, "Never mind."  
  
Heero brushed his hand through his hair again, catching Hotaru's eye. His hair looked so soft and thick that her fingers itched to touch every strand. Linking her fingers together and bringing up her legs, she wrapped her arms around her propped up feet and looked out the window at the passing scenery; in attempts to deter her thoughts.  
  
Heero looked over at the woman sitting next to him, hearing her shift her position. She was looking out the window with glossy eyes, signaling 'space out time'. Wondering if he said something or if that 'death glare' had driven her away, he pulled out his small headphones and mp3 player. Closing his eyes, so they wouldn't roam to the little bit of skin that poked through just above her low pants, and turning up the volume when Limp Bizkit- Rollin' started to play, hoping it would drown out any feelings he might start to be having for this mysterious maiden.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene Change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Aiya...those two dimwits are gonna go around in circles before they realize they like each other. * Grumbled Makoto who had seen them interact through her compact mirror. Snapping it shut and putting it in her backpack she turned to Duo.  
  
"You know, babe, you don't need to wear makeup your gorgeous the way you are." Duo said, smiling.  
  
"Haha...thank you. But I wasn't putting any on, I was spying on your friend there and my sister. They seemed to be hitting it off."  
  
"Heero?! Hitting it off? With one of your sisters?!?! No f------ way..."  
  
"I said 'seemed', as in, was, past, and now history."  
  
"Naw, no no no we can't let this slide. Especially with Heero getting a girl. It's not history if I'm on the job."  
  
"Is something wrong with your friend Heero, that's why he can't get a girl? Cuz if something's not right with him, he is getting no where near-"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him! Its just, he's a tough person and doesn't let people near him and not many people do cuz they're afraid. But I guess that rule doesn't apply to your sis."  
  
"She's not easy to scare and has more guts than any one I know. I'll help you, cuz I want my sister happy, but if anything happens to her and I find out your friend isn't all there (pointing to her head), than you're gonna pay for it. Got it?" She emphasized her point by cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Yea, you got it babe. Trust me, everything's gonna be fine." [Renewed energy due to chocolate cake~!! WooHOO~!! Ouchy heart burn] Glancing back at the two people, he turned to Makoto with mischievous eyes. "Ok, here's the plan..."he whispered into her ear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene Change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei and Rei were in the back playing thumb war and wrestle/tickle, any excuse to touch each other. [lol that's it for them, for now. Bunch o' horny kung fu masters]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene Change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Usagi had woken up with a start as the bus bounced on a rock, knocking her head on the window.  
  
"ITAIII!!! Damn it, learn how to drive!!" She screamed at the bus driver.  
  
"Shhh...Usagi, don't be so loud, your gonna get kicked off this bus." Warned Ami who had been talking with Trowa.  
  
"She would be a lucky one if she get off this 'Barbie's party' bus." Trowa put in , looking over Ami's shoulder.  
  
"ouch...that's gonna leave a mark. Hey whose your new friend Ami-chan?" Usagi looked over at the man in back of her sister.  
  
He had piercing emerald eyes that held wisdom and secrets. One of them slightly covered by his cinnamon bangs. He had on a white dress shirt that was nicely pressed and faded denim jeans and white Converses. He was bent over, propping his arm on his knees leaning over the aisle clearly trying to get closer to her dear sister.  
  
Usagi looked at Ami, raising a questioning brow. Which was answered by Ami's cold 'back off and shut the hell up' glare. Rolling her eyes and scooting back slightly, with her hand held up in a surrendering position, she looked out of the window.  
  
*Looks like everyone is already starting on our plan. ::Sigh:: why do they always get to have all the fun?!* Usagi whined to herself.  
  
TBC ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oki this is the end of this chapter. Hehe it hasn't been that funny these past two chapters, but I promise that the next one will have, your favorite, Relena-baka and Mamo-baka bashing haha and lots to laugh at ^_________________^ so please review if you want me to write faster and get it out by Friday hehehe  
  
Hope you liked it~!  
  
Silver Caladan: LOL jumping onto people from random places ne? I'll keep that in mind haha...was Duo drool worthy enough? How bout the other boiz?  
  
Blue (your name is soo long haha): was this fast enough for ya'? My scheduling has been off lately, but after this month is ova...man haha it'll be coming left and right. Always looking forward to your reviews. Gomen ne but this isn't going to be a Usagi/Mamoru fic =T  
  
Crystalstorm21: haha 21 is one of my fave numbers ^^ ne wayz read the next chappie cuz there'll be loads of Mamo-bashing hehe thanx for being patient  
  
SaffireEyes12: np~!! But I think he's gonna come up later, like after the one coming up ^^  
  
Death_girl_666: hey hey~!! Thank you for your encouragement ^____^ it made me smile hehehe  
  
Zaeria: You wish is my command lol yup yups those are the pairings ^^ the wedding is this Saturday I can't wait haha I'm nervous, I don't wanna trip haha but glad it'll be over cuz then everything can get back to normal. As normal as life could get that is.  
  
Tenshi-dragon: Lol wow arigato agrigato a thousand arigato's ^___^ Zech's is one sexy man, that he is hahaha XP 


	5. the wheels on the bus go bump bump bump

WOoHoo hehe the wedding was yesturday and I like slept until 12.my body aches from dancing and standing haha and soo tired from staying up for that long. Ne wayz every thing went rather smoothly and it was all happy and fun ^^  
  
On a less happier note... I received a review/flame about this fic and this is what I have to say back to you, if you are not this reviewer than don't read the following paragraph...although I have no control over what you guyz can do hahaha:  
  
your review left me confused. First you said that you liked this fic but then go on and criticize about things that I have already explained in AN's or in response to other people's reviews. Hotaru is not 14 but 18 which is mentioned in the first chapter but if you can't use your imagination to picture her at 18 then that's not my problem. Plus there's already a set coupling and it's pretty damn clear. And I have repeated more than twice in the last two chapters asking the opinion of the readers who they wanted Usagi to be paired with. Next time you write a flame you better have back up on your complaints. Look I don't mind getting flames but seriously all the things you 'flamed' about was all explained so I found it quite...disturbing...  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah..  
  
Warning: the rating is pg13/R so beware~!  
  
ithoughtsi  
  
"spoken"  
  
[AN]  
  
(anything in the background)  
  
bemphasizedb  
  
Vocab:  
  
Ursai: shut up  
  
Oni: monster  
  
This is going to be a rather long chapter, longer than the other ones that is, but I hope you enjoy it~!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok everybody!" If the person sitting next to you is asleep and drooling puddles of siliva on you or the window, wake them up and wipe it off. Get your carry on bad and make sure you don't' leave anything on this bus, because I guarantee you will never see see it again. Once the bus stops get off and get to the tables which are coordinated by the first letter of your last name; where you will be told your cabin. Now get off!" The monstrously hairy counselor directed, adjusting the belt on his short shorts. [eww sick~!]  
  
iProbably cutting into his bear bellyi thought Usagi humorously. [sorry I kinda forgot how Usagi was like in this story last chapter ^^ but now she's bak]  
  
The hideous bus drove below a wooden sign that had 'Camp Get It Together' etched on it. There were twenty freakishly designed busses parked next to each other looking making the camp look like the back lot of a circus, and thousands of kids from ages 7 to 18 running around with huge duffel bags trying to find their cabins. Groups were having reunions, some teens had ghostly pale skin and vacant eyes dragging their belongings up to the tables, and other were bouncing around like this was the best thing that could happen to them.  
  
"Hey Ames? Do you think we'll get the same cabin? I don't want to bunk with a bunch of sissy's who cant take boos." Grumbled Usagi, slinging her black backpack with the words 'Pump up the Volume' writing in light iridescent pink on the straps of the backpack. [u kno that marker white out stuff? Haha]  
  
"haha...you don't hafta worry about that." Ami whispered then looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening, 'it' all taken care of." Smirking she turned around and started walking but ran into Trowa's hard back.  
  
Looking up sheepishly, she realized how tall Trowa was. He towered over her, a little less then a foot above her.  
  
"You alright there, Ami?" Trowa asked in his deep voice, smiling down at her, ding the situation amusing and her blushing face adorable.  
  
"haha, yes everything is fine. Sorry about that."  
  
"No promblem. Remember I'm at your disposal until I have redeemed myself."  
  
" hmm...you shouldn't have said that Mr. Barton." Smiling playfully.  
  
"But, Ms. Ami, you wouldn't dare take advantage of lil' 'ol me, now would you?" Trowa asked mocking innocence. Stepping off the bus.  
  
"Little? You are not so little Mr. Barton."  
  
"You got that right." He smirked  
  
iuh-oh...don't go there Ames. This wont work.i Ami scolded herself.  
  
"Oh my Kami...there's so much dirt, and trees." Minako said helplessly.  
  
"Oh come on Mina-chan. It can't be that bad." Makoto said, smiling broadly and patting Minako on the shoulder following Ami, Trowa, and Usagi.  
  
"Lets go babe. We don't want these dweebs getting the better bunks." Duo exclaimed wrapping his arm around Makoto's shoulders, his backpack on his right shoulder.  
  
"She's right Minako, it can't be too bad. Come on, lets get settled in." Quatre said calmly; strapping on his backpack and swinging her yellow- orange backpack over his shoulder and leading her with a hand on her elbow.  
  
Heero, Hotaru, Rei and Wufei were making their way to the front of the gnarly bus. When they encountered some trouble.  
  
"Well, here we go. Time to face the socially deprived." Grumbled Hotaru, Heero smirking behind her.  
  
"Haha...there's no turning back now Hota." Rei laughed bitterly, from behind Heero.  
  
"Mm...baby got back." Said a cocky voice in a horrible rendition of gangster talk as they passed a seat in the middle. The owner of the voice pinched Rei on her behind. "mMm...nice..."  
  
Filled with anger, Rei drew back her fist and aimed at his smirking and lust filled face. But Wufei beat her to it, knocking him square in the jaw.  
  
"Don't touch my onna if you want to live, jerk-off." Wufei growled.  
  
The brainless 'jerk-off' had a bloated lip, a huge bump on his jaw and cheek. Blood dripping down from his nose, completely knocked out, laying unconscious on his friend who looked like he was going to crap in his pants.  
  
Wufei fixed his glare on the boy. "He tripped and ran into the door, right?" His only answer was a shaky nod. "Good."  
  
"Wufei you better keep you temper in check. You know what will happen if you get sent home." Warned Heero.  
  
"Yea yea, I know Heero. You try to do that when it comes to your onna."  
  
"She's not my onna, what are you talking 'bout?"  
  
"Your possessive, overly at times. And don't act like you don't know. You want her."  
  
"Ursai." Heero snapped. Walking towards Hotaru and Rei who were waiting for them at the back of the crowd, snickering at the bloody pulp left by Wufei's wrath, slowly making their way towards their sisters.  
  
"This is gonna take forever." Whined Rei.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Asked a voice close to her ear, a hand resting at the small of her back.  
  
Looking over her shoulder she was met with concerned onyx eyes, which held a little bit of the anger, left over.  
  
"Hai. Arigato Wufei." She turned around and hugged him close to her body. "But you didn't have to do that. I could've taken care of him, easily."  
  
"I know you could have." He replied softly automatically wrapping his arms around her waist. "But no one touches my onna but me." He growled out holding her tighter.  
  
"Your onna?" Rei asked drawing back to see his face, "Who said I was your onna?" She smirked.  
  
"I did. Got a problem with that?" He retorted quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no problem at all." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.  
  
He hugged her back, reveling in the heat left from her lips.  
  
Heero and Hotaru looked at them and rolled their eyes.  
  
Sure she believed in love, but seriously she had no time for such petty things. And where was the fun in that? Where was the chase? Her sister was getting soft and she was falling into a pit that would never let her out. How can that be better than playing around?  
  
Heero looked at Wufei and Wufei mouthed 'your next' smirking the entire time.  
  
Heero snorted and turned around, following Hoaru who was waling with ease through the throng of kids. Her hard stare and sassy walk making people part for her. Heero had the same effect but it was out of fear and intimidation rather then awe and mystification.  
  
"Man what I would give to get a piece of that." "She's so hot...damn." Heero heard some guys whisper as they passed. 'oh man, look at her. She's a woman who knows what she's doing."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and barely suppressed his growl. Tightening his grip on his backpack strap. iChikuso, Wufei's right. Lucky for that dick-head my blade isn't in my hand.i  
  
"You ok Heero?" asked a soft voice beside him. He had caught up to Hotaru and had been standing beside her with a harsh glare directed at no one in particular. "If you glare any harder the person in front of you is going to explode. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"::sigh:: no. Just something guys were saying about you." Heero said without thinking.  
  
"And that got you angry? Nice to know you care." She winked ad turned quickly, swinging her hips slightly.  
  
i::groan:: damn her.i Shaking his head and going off to find his last name.  
  
The two groups made their way to the flag-pole, where they had agreed to meet each other after finding out their cabins. Introductions were made and they were now talking amongst each other. Slipping an evil remark here about this tub of cellulite and a snide remark about a pink fu-fu girl. When all of a sudden..  
  
A loud horn in the tone of "La cucaracha" blared out, causing all to cover their ears and duck trying to get bellow the sound waves. A pink stretch limo pulled up the round driveway again playing the hideous song. When it stopped in front of the group.  
  
The girls looked at the limp in horror, trying to hold done their breakfast while looking at the Pepto-Bismol puke pink limo. The boys looked the same but for a totally different reason. For they knew what was inside the monstrous car, was something for worse.  
  
Heero turned a pale green, his eyes dilating, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
  
::chick::chunk:: the door slowly opened. Dun duN DUN~!! A frilly hot pink sparkly carpet rolled out of the nowhere as the lights dim [ dunno how they make the sun do that haha] and strobe lights started to flash.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!!" bellowed an announcer guy. "Presenting, your great one and only Princess Relena Darlian!!!"  
  
Out from the flashing lights stepped a corn-flower blue eyes girl who fit the words 'princess' in all the bad way. Her dress matched the limo in all its pink and frilly glory, fell down to the ground in a bell, causing all who have a sense of style to shudder.  
  
A bunch of groupies ran towards her, automatically dropping to the floor bowing and saying, "oh great one, grace us with your magestiness," over and over. While the girls were busy praising her, the guys were picking up her luggage and taking them to her suite. [gag]  
  
She scanned the crowd with a snobbish air, her head lifted up and chin jutting out where if you looked closer was a mole with one long strand of silver hair, her pig nose flashing everyone with her utter boogeriness [lol I know that's not a word dun worry haha], when her squinty eyes spotted her prey.  
  
"HEEEERRROOOOO!!!!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Makoto, Minako, and Ami screamed in horror covering their ears trying to prevent their eardrums from breaking.  
  
Relena launched herself into the air in her pink Barbie air-headed stardom, landing in front of the petrified Heero.  
  
"Nani? But how? Why? Here...how?" He sputtered trying to find the meaning of his horrible luck.  
  
"By the power of love of course, my dear Hee-chan." She answered fluttering her eyelashes that had somehow gotten freakishly long and glittery, latching onto his arm, causing all to shudder except her groupies who growled in envy. "Fate and Destiny has brought us together, plus the help of undercover agents I sent to track you down, but always love and destiny."  
  
"Relena, what are you doing here? Get boffb of me." He commanded.  
  
"But don't you love me? Of course you DO. We're destined remember?"  
  
"Who the hell told you that? Some cheap fortune teller at a fair with a light-bulb as her crystal ball? He said get off, now bgetb off." Commanded a dark voice.  
  
They all looked over to see Hotaru standing with her arms folded across her stomach with a deadly look on her face.  
  
"Oh shit." Said all nine.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! You can't talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?!" screamed Relena stomping over to Hotaru, dragging Heero over with her.  
  
"I don't give a rats ass who you are." She stated in a bored tone but with the deadly stare on Relena's entwined arm with Heero's.  
  
"::gasp:: Why you little brat-"  
  
bSMACKb  
  
"You don't deserve to insult my sister you annoying prick. Why don't you go and shove your plastic scepter up your royal pain in the ass." Barked Makoto  
  
Gasps were head from her clones and chuckles were heard from everyone else who had a brain.  
  
"Princess Relena can talk to any one she wants to." Said a high pitched whiny voice.  
  
"Yea yea, whatever. Not worth our time." Makoto waved them off like they were flies and started to walk with the rest of the group p toe their assigned cabin's, completely ignoring the protests and empty threats.  
  
"Oi, Heero, you ok?" asked Quatre.  
  
Trowa looked over at him, "Yea, that was a close call," he said, holding onto Ami's backpack.  
  
"A little too close." Was their grumbled reply, shuddering to emphasize his point.  
  
"That oni needs to be locked up and hid deep underground." Complained Wufei.  
  
"Hah! That was the girl, your crazy-ass stalker." Hotaru exclaimed smiling up at Heero who had a dark look of dread. "Oh don't worry Heero, I'll see to it that she doesn't bother you any more."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"hMm...wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"WoOhoo...does Heero boy here have an overprotective woman?" Teased Duo.  
  
Laughing Makoto said, " yea Hotaru, a little on the edge since that freak appeared in her Barbie limo aren't you?"  
  
"Leave them alone guys." Intervened Ami but finding her sister and her obvious love interests' situation amusing.  
  
"I guess you were right Rei, this might not be as bad as I thought." Hotaru whispered to Rei. They had taken up the back of the their group with Heero and Wufei walking behind them, the others in the front.  
  
They were heading up the hill to the girls cabin to drop of their things, then down the trail and taking a right at the fork in the road to drop off the boys' things.  
  
"How are we going to get a ride there? Isn't that place far?" whispered Makoto to Duo. They were in the middle of their group and had to be careful not to let anything slip.  
  
"Good point, but we gotta get to town. Have faith Makoto. Something will turn up babe." Duo whispered back smiling, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. Holding her firmly by his side. immm...her hair smells like grape fruit.i Her head was a little less than half way up his face so his nose was right at the top of her head. Inhaling her sweet scent deeply his eyes fluttered and a smile of contentedness plastered on his face.  
  
They walked up the wooden steps to their cabin. It was pretty decent in size with 4 bunks, and 8 closet spaces plus extra room to roam around in. There was a bathroom with a sink and toilet, a wide mirror above the sink. The showers were in another place where everyone could go to. That allowed better sewage and water management.  
  
As they walked down the hill on the dirt road, sisters were walking together and talking amongst themselves while the boys walked in the back at a leisurely pace taking in the sites around them.  
  
Usagi and Minako had their arms linked walking in front of Ami and Makoto, the back was Rei and Hotaru. 'Hey, what do you think about the camp so far?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Camp-swampville? Bad. But meeting those guys made it worthwhile." Minako answered giggling quietly.  
  
"Got that right, this would've been torture if it weren't for them." Makoto said lowly.  
  
" Hey hey hey wait a minute. Who said anything about them being worthwhile? I admit they're good lookin', ok drop dead gorgeous, but seriously we don't know if they're any fun, they can be eye-candy for all we know." Hotaru said.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit. They are damn worthwhile and you know it." Rei said heatedly before smirking with a mischievous gleam, "We can have a little fun with them."  
  
"You already had too much fun, Pyro. You better cool it." Snickered Ami. The others started to laugh at Rei's flushed face.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Hota-chan." Makoto scolded playfully.  
  
"Hai, you were workin' it girl." Usagi looked over her shoulder and wiggled her hip and shoulders in a mockingly seductive way.  
  
Hotaru only rolled her eyes, smirking and dusted off imaginary dust off her arm. They all burst out laughing again.  
  
The guys were walking in a straight line at a bored pace, their hands stuffed inside their pockets of a sweater or their pants. When a group of girls in short skirts walked by them. They giggled like little girls behind their hands, blushing and whispering.  
  
"Oh they're so cute." "I wonder how old they are." And so on.  
  
Duo smirked smugly while the others rolled their eyes or snorted at their immaturity.  
  
Looking from left to right Quatre asked, "What do you guys think about it here so far?"  
  
Wufei looked up, his head slightly bent down. A devilish smirk slowly spread across his face. "If that's what I get to see all summer long, I'm stayin' for life." The guys followed his line of vision, which ended on Rei, or more precisely her behind.  
  
"Wufei your hopeless." Laughed Quatre  
  
"Your one to talk, you were about to pounce on your girl."  
  
"Hey I backed off in the end, so it doesn't count."  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Trowa asked as they heard the group of beauties crack up for the second time.  
  
All of the guys looked at the object of their affection as they started to talk quietly amongst themselves.  
  
Heero looked intently at the back of Hotaru's head, her violet streaked jet blak hair swayed slightly. Down her slender shoulders, taking in her petite body and every generous curve, down to her shoes and back up again.  
  
Hotaru suddenly glance over her shoulder making eye contact with Heero. She smirked and winked before turning back around, causing Heero to blush and look down. iDamn it. What am I getting myself into? She can't be trusted, no girl can.i  
  
Duo saw the entire exchange and smiled mischievously to himself an evil cackle echoed in his head.  
  
"What are you up to little Hota-chan?" Rei asked with a smirk.  
  
"What on Earth do you mean Rei-chan?"  
  
"What kind of game are you playing this time? Leave the poor boy alone."  
  
"I'm not playing any game." Hotaru defended herself.  
  
"Yea right, I know you well sister. You always fool around...haha...you're a bon-a-fide bplaya'b."  
  
"No no, your wrong Rei. This time it's different." Ami looked knowingly at Hotaru with a small smile. "I don't think Hota is playing a game, not with this one."  
  
They all looked at Hotaru who was trying to protest in hoped of upholding her reputation but failing due to the pink coloring on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh-ho! You're right Ami. She's got a thing for him!" Minako squeeled.  
  
The heads of the boys snapped up iWhose got a thing for who?!i They all thought with hope and fear.  
  
"Will you all shut your traps!? They're gonna hear us." Whispered Usagi, shushing all the girls.  
  
"Whatch out Usa!" they suddenly screamed.  
  
"Huh? Waaahh---!!!" Usagi's legs flew over her head rolling over the one foot-high stone boundary.  
  
"ooph." "itai!"  
  
Usagi looked up from where she fell and was shocked still...  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes I know I'm evil..i'm told that often by my loving friends hahaha hope you liked this new chapter. School is now over~! Haha yes~!! And I have the next chapter nearly complete so...the more reviews the faster the next one comes ^^ now that I don't have school hehe  
  
Our gang will be getting into some trouble soon and more romance on the way ^^ teehehe.maybe some Mamoru-bashing too. ::wink::  
  
Comet: Zechs will be introduced in the next chapter if you haven't guess yet hehe  
  
BECA: haha sorry if I've been spelling your name wrong. ^_^*;; Thank you!  
  
Dr. Cricket: aww your name is so kute haha here's the next chapter thanx for reviewing  
  
SilverCaladan: wOotWoot thanx for the suggestions, they gave me some really great ideas lol and made me laugh..hard ^___^  
  
Crystalstorm21: yUp yup Mamo-bashing coming soon ^_~  
  
Lady Leila: haha thanx I hope its funny...  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: I didn't get this chappie out soon but its out hehe  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone~!! 


	6. CoUnselOrZ

WOotWOot hehe erm...all I have to say is that I hate the sun but like to swim. I hate the sun cuz I get dark really easy haha this sux. Boohoo T_T ne WAYZ~!! On with the story XP  
  
Disclaimer: ditto  
  
WARNING: this is rated pg13/R for language and some sexual content teehehe this rating allows me to be very evil ::cackle::  
  
* thoughts *  
  
"spoken"  
  
[AN]  
  
(background)  
  
::action or noise::  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Looking down at her were the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes that shined with concern and humor, white blonde locks fell over his handsome face and creamy skin. His full lips quirked in a sexy smirk.  
  
All Usagi culd do was stare, realizing she was sitting on his lap her upper body leaning on his chest and his arms were around her waist, she blushed and scrambled off as quickly as possible.  
  
" I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Reaching out a hand and brushing dirt off her clothes.  
  
"Thanks." Taking her offered hand and pulling himself up, "I'm fine, are you ok? That was a pretty nasty fall." His voice was deep and smooth and definitely swoon worthy.  
  
She blushed again, "Yea, thanks I'm ok."  
  
"Good thing I was there to break your fall ne?"  
  
"Haha yea. I always trip over stuff, I wish you could be there every time I fall."  
  
"Me too." He smirked, "My name is Zechs Marquis [sp?]."  
  
*O my Kami...I think I'm gonna die.* "Nice to meet you, I'm Usagi."  
  
His hair went down to his waist, pin straight, making him look like a gallant prince, with his classic features. He wore a royal blue muscle shirt and baggy khaki colored cargos and a matching royal blue bandana tied around his wrist.  
  
She blushed again.  
  
"Hey spaz you ok?" asked Rei. The group were making there way up to the boys' cabin while checking if Usagi didn't have any protruding bones.  
  
"Yea I' fine. I think I found your cabin-mate."  
  
Which caused the guys to look at Zechs with more interest. Duo jogged over and stuck out his hand, his famous grin spreading across his face. "Hey, I'm Duo. Impressive name you got there." Duo gestured to each of the guys as they came up behind him. "This is Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei." They each nodded, "This is Zechs our missing cabin member. What were you doing sitting here?"  
  
"I was just waiting around and thinking. I didn't want to go to the stadium so early plus I don't know anyone."  
  
"You know us now." Usaig smiled brightly, "You can come and hang out with us," pulling his sleeve, "right minna?"  
  
They boys and girls exchanged glances when Heero and Hotaru nodded their heads in approval. "Lets get going." Quatre said walking away with Minako.  
  
Everyone else followed behind. Usagi and their new companion in the back.  
  
"So what brings you to camp nowhere?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Um- my father wanted to send me away for the summer."  
  
"You too ne? haha, what did you do?"  
  
Zechs had a look of surprise cross his features. There was no way this innocent looking girl could have been sent to a summer camp as punishment. Sure she had the black streaks but that's a common stereotype that square headed people make, but seriously, what could she do? He could see it from some of the other girls in their group, like the dark haired ones but from Usagi?  
  
"Well, my dad doesn't like what I do in my spare time. You see I'm a DJ at the local club and it's not good for a politicians rep and son to be any where near a club of any sort that's not related to academics."  
  
"Matte! You work at a club?" Duo interrupted running backwards to the two, Makoto in tow.  
  
"Yea I DJ at Eden." Zechs replied, than a panicked look appeared in his eyes, "I gotta get don there tonight but that's nearly impossible considering we're all the way up here."  
  
"You are a savior Zechs my man." Duo sighed joyously slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you two getting at?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"Well, here's our plan..." Makoto whispered to Usagi and Zechs.  
  
"Mako-chan, that's brilliant. Those two need a little nudge. Especially Heero, he's so stubborn and thick-headed."  
  
"Seriously, I don't think Hota needs any help in that area, but that chicken boy sure does." Makoto said.  
  
"Hey if you were stalked by Relena-baka you'd be traumatized too." Duo said in a tone that suggested that was common knowledge.  
  
"So all we need is to get a ride down there and back up without getting caught." Zechs put in, tapping his chin in thought.  
  
"I think I have a way to get us there, just leave it to me." Usagi whispered excitedly an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Tell the others we are going clubbing tonight and nothing else." Zechs said. It looks like he has been officially accepted into their clique. He looked worriedly over at Usagi who was rubbing her hands together and laughing to herself. * I guess this is going to be my proof that Usagi isn't an angel, at least not all of her.*  
  
The stadium made out of stone cut into the mountain with a huge bon-fire in the center of the stage was packed with kids. The youngest sat in the front all looking at they hypnotizing flames. Everyone sat with new friends, old friends, or no friends talking loudly.  
  
Our group sat in the two last rows, all the way to the top of the stadium, the guys at the top row and the girls on the one below, chatting by themselves.  
  
Hey, we're going clubbing tonight at Eden. Zechs DJ's there. So get ready by 11." Whispered Makoto to Ami who passed the message down the row. [the seating arrangement is like this left to right: Ami, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru, Usagi, Minako. Guys from left to right: Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Heero, Zechs, Quatre]  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Hotaru. She was looking forward to this night out and she heard that Eden was one of the top 10, only people who rolled with the high crowd got in. That wasn't the impressive part, because the girls have been to at least 8 of the 10, but Eden was the most exotic.  
  
"Covered by Usagi." Duo said.  
  
Usagi winked at them when they looked over at her, causing the girls to giggle and the guys to shake their heads with a small smile. Her sisters were well aware of what this 'innocent bunny' could do and pull off and they couldn't wait to hear about it.  
  
A woman in her late 30's stepped up to the microphone, situated in the middle of the stage that was behind the blazing fire and raised. Some counselors were standing at the side against a stonewall.  
  
The woman had permed orange brown hair that was dull from age. She was a little on the plump side and wore shorts that stopped a little above her knees and a tucked in camp t-shirt. Her face lit up with inner joy and beauty. Her eyes canning the crowd slowly, twinkling with pride like a mother would. She smiled and cleared her throat calling all to attention. Thus began the half-hour long orientation and welcome.  
  
Duo had fallen asleep, snoring loudly and drooling, leaning on an irritated Wufei who kept pushing him onto Trowa, who would push him back.  
  
Heero propped himself up on his shoulders looking bored out of his mind. Quatre put his elbows on his knees leaning forward whispering to Minako who stayed facing forward looking like she was paying attention but would smile and giggled nor and then. Usagi was braiding her hair since she had nothing better to do, and Makoto had her head propped up on her hand dozing off. Rei was sitting like Heero, propped up by her elbows with Hotaru's head on her lap, looking up at the night sky.  
  
Night had fallen and dinner was over. The food was eatable and pretty decent for camp food. No one was sent to the emergency room yet. The tables had been set up in rows and benches in the large cafeteria. Food served buffet style.  
  
~* Girls cabin *~  
  
"Hello girls, welcome to Camp Torture [torture in Italian XP ]. My name is Michiru Kaioh and this is Haruka Tenoh." Gesturing to a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair who could be mistaken as a guy. Her build was that of a runner, long and lean with shapely shoulders. While the shoulder length teal haired woman, Michiru, was soft and graceful like the ocean.  
  
"We are not your baby-sitters and won't treat you as thought you needed one." Said the blonde woman. All the girls exchanged smiled and high fives. "But that does not mean we don't have rules," they groaned.  
  
"Don't worry. First lights out is at 11." Continued Michiru.  
  
"But not flash lights." Haruka interjected smirking.  
  
"No food because of animals."  
  
"Candy is ok, just hide it well."  
  
"At least an hour of physical activity."  
  
"Which will be accomplished in the morning before everyone wakes up so we can get to the showers with fresh hot water." Grinned Haruka.  
  
"No boys in the cabin-"  
  
"When we're around." The girls burst out laughing. Their counselors were the best! "The other rules will be made up along the way." Chuckled Haruka.  
  
" And that's that girls. I must warn you thought, Haruka gets over protective of our cabin girls especially when it comes to guys if she likes you." Haruka made a protesting noise. "You know its true you big baby. Ok girls, we need to get ready for lights out."  
  
The two counselors turned around to roll out their sleeping bag and change. The sisters exchanged glances behind their backs.  
  
Haruka turned around, "Unless you have other plans?" quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, we'll be ready." Answered Ami confidently.  
  
"Com on, out with it. I know your lying."  
  
"We were going to go clubbing with some guys we met on the way over here." Explained Minako.  
  
"We got everything planned already, the ride too." Makoto put in.  
  
Standing beside Haruka with her hands on her hips, "How'd you pull that off?" Michiru asked completely amused.  
  
The sisters turned to Usagi who smiled sheepishly. "I jacked the keys to the van after giving an eye full to the secretary. He had to be brought to the nurses office from loosing too much blood." She finished innocently rubbing her pointer fingers together.  
  
They all burst out laughing, even the counselors. " Haha...ok hahaha...since you went through all that haha you girls can go." Haruka got out.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"But be ready for morning workout." Michiru warned going into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't get caught." Haruka said sternly even though she was grinning, pulling up her drawstring pajamas.  
  
"We wont, thank you!" Rei said.  
  
Then they all scattered around the cabin to get ready.  
  
~* Boys cabin *~  
  
"Ok guys. My name is Bill Smith but you can call me Billy." The counselor said in a girly way, wving his arms around then resting it on his hip. "I'll be your counselor anmd like here are the rules ok? Good." He handed each of the guys a list of rules on a light blue paper with colorful starts on it. "Isn't it the cutest stationary ever?! I like got it at Save-on which is like the best store."  
  
The six of them looked up at him, sweat drops and large terrified eyes. Their counselor was now prancing around the cabin giving them a 'tour guide' and pointing things out in a talk show hostess kind of fashion.  
  
They couldn't believe it, they had a freaky gay extremist as a counselor. * How in this friggin' fucked up world did this happen?! * They all screamed.  
  
"Ok now boys, what are your names?" Tilting his head to the side, one hand across his stomach the other propped up by the elbow, pointer finger tapping his chin. He was wearing a counselor shirt that was two sizes too small, light puke pink, and tight faded jeans by Marc Jacobs. His hair was neatly cut short and spiked with highlights hear and there, one long earring on his right earlobe and a 14 carat gold Rolex with diamond studs around the rim and numbers. "Now now, this isn't the time to be shy. Come on, now."  
  
"Zechs Marquis." He said trying not to choke.  
  
"Now isn't that a handsome name for a handsome prince." Billy [cough cough, if any one had that name, no offense] winked. Making Zechs gag.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." The braided boy reluctantly told the counselor.  
  
"Wow...you are the cutest darndest boy ever. Come here and give 'ol Billy a hug!" Reaching out his arms.  
  
"No, no, that's all right."  
  
"Aw...not right now huh?"  
  
"Not ever, you fruit." Duo muttered.  
  
"What's your name?" Billy asked the boy who leaned against the bunk post.  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Oh my KAAAMMIIII!! You are like the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Your like the modern James Bond. Like did you not see how cut he was in that first movie? My gawd...almost died."  
  
Trowa lifted an eyebrow and blinked a couple time, his skin turning a slight shade of yellow-green.  
  
"Ok ok now who are the rest of you?"  
  
"Quatre Winner."  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
They all said as quickly as possible, anything to get out of the cabin.  
  
"I am the luckiest man alive, I have a cabin full of cuties and I don't know what to do with them." Pausing, looking around the room thinking to himself as the boys started to edge away to any wall farthest from their rooty-tooty counselor. "Crap! Its 11, lights out boys, time for some shut- eye. I need by beauty sleep...now where did I put my cucumbers?" He drifted off into the bathroom before coming out in hot pink Hello-Kitty slipper and matching pajama pants with a tight white tank top that rode up his stomach.  
  
All the guys' eyes went wide and in a minute flat they changed into their pajamas and jumped into their sleeping bags chanting to themselves, trying to get the horrifying image out of their minds.  
  
In five minutes they heard loud snoring coming from the right side of the cabin. Slowly unzipping their sleeping bags and making sure not to make any noise, they got ready for their night out.  
  
::tap::tap:: The guys looked over at their window then at each other, grinning they made their way to the door. Opening it without making any sound, slipping out into the cool night air.  
  
Each bumped into each other as they turned around to go down the stairs. The cause, Duo and Trowa had stopped in the front drool slowly dripping out of their mouths, a cute blush could be seen by the dimly lit walk way. All of their mouths dropped, wide eyed, and drooling.  
  
The girls stood there at the bottom of the stairs with smirks, thoroughly satisfied with the reactions.  
  
"I guess we wore the right things, ne girls?" Giggled Makoto.  
  
Makoto wore a leather mini-skirt that had metal buckles on the side, accentuating her long lean legs with a ripped forest green tank top. One of the 'sleeves' was scrunched up with a string, and there were designs and what looked to be spray paint markings all over the shirt. Fishnet stalkings and knee length stiletto leather boots completed her rocker outfit. Her hair was down, falling to mid back in sexy curls with neon green extensions placed strategically. She winked at Duo making him blush even more.  
  
Makoto took a look over at her date, and was please with what he wore. Fit leather pants and biker boots hugged his bottom half showing off his cute little butt. A red muscle tank top proved to her that he did indeed workout. His wrists had a couple of spiked bracelets and ones with studs giving him the tough punk look without over doing it. His hair was in his famous braid.  
  
Ami giggled, "You're right Mako-chan, it seems we have pleased our new friends." She giggled again and winked at Trowa who almost tripped walking down the steps.  
  
Ami wore gray hip-hugger dress pants with a silver chain as a belt; it hung loosely at her hips drawing attention to her shapely figure. Trowa gulped. She had on a dark blue sparkling halter-top, the neckline swooped low showing a small amount of cleavage. Silver hoop earrings were her only accessory. She was a bit taller due to the dark blue stiletto sandals she had on.  
  
Trowa tugged at the rim of his deep turquoise muscle t-shirt, * Is it me or is it getting hotter? * He wore sandstone colored slacks and black round- toed shoes and a gold chain. He was simply dressed but looked like a Latin seducer.  
  
Trowa walked up to Ami and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it softly, while purring. A chill ran Ami's spine causing her to shiver involuntarily. Smirking Trowa dropped her hand slowly, letting his finger slide across her skin.  
  
"Ready for a good time Ami?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
Smirking, "Good."  
  
*Damn, he looks hot.* Thought Hotaru, her eyes moving up and down Heero's body. * I wonder what affect I'm having on him. * She smirked, seeing the light blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. Hotaru wore tight leather pants riding low on her hips, criss-cross leather strings in the front. Heero saw the Celtic lower back tattoo that looked like cat eyes if you looked long enough. And a vintage jersey type tube top in deep burgundy with number 7 on the back and the front said 'bad ass tenshi' that stopped an inch above her belly button, exposing her creamy ivory skin. She had on the same big black army boots as before. Her hair was tousled; Heero's fingers itched to run his hands through the soft strands. Hotaru had a thumb ring and large silver hoop earrings. The only make-up she wore was blood red lip-gloss.  
  
*Damn, she looks hot.* Was the same thought that replayed itself in Heero's head every time he looked at Hotaru and considering how his eyes seemed to be glued to her, that phrase was repeated every second. *That smirk of hers' is going to be my undoing. * Heero had on blue-black pants that were fitted [not tight XP] and a black nylon long sleeved shirt that hugged his every muscle; his silver Rolex was on the outside and plainly visible. *Taking another one over, * Screw protocol, I'm just going to hafta kiss that smirk off. * Smirking, he walked like a panther stalking his prey, with a dangerously hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Hotaru took on involuntary step back as Heero came closer, the look in his eyes exciting yet frightening her at the same time. *What's gotten into him? *  
  
"Hey." Heero said in a low and husky voice, all the while smirking at Hotaru's surprised expression and blush.  
  
"Hey yourself." She shot back with the same smirk that drove him wild.  
  
Wufei snickered as he watched the scene from the last step. What did he tell Heero? Oh yea that he'll fall all over himself for the onna, but Heero being stubborn and not to mention a bit traumatized didn't listen to him. Well this should prove him right.  
  
"What are you snickering about sexy boy?" Said a sultry voice to his right.  
  
Upon looking over, he felt all the blood rush to his face, and a little bit South. There was his onna, looking hotter than ever, if that was possible. Rei had her hand on her hip and a mischievous look. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail at the crown of her head a red chocker with the symbol for fire in a black stone dangling from it. Rei wore a spaghetti strap v-neck hot red slip dress that stopped mid-thigh. Accentuating her legs even more were the blood-red stiletto sandals that had a black rime- stone the ankle strap where the clasp was.  
  
"Hmm..you're the sexy one." Replied Wufei in a deep voice, walking over to Rei. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek when he reached her.  
  
"I don't know 'Fei'..." Rei tugged at his red wine colored sleeves. Wufei was dressed up in a red wine colored muscle t-shirt tucked into black slacks. A leather belt around his toned waist. He had on a pair of black dress shoes made out of leather. His hair was in the same ponytail, a small earring on his left ear completed his pimp look.  
  
"Kami-sama, get a room." Usagi teased flipping one of her long pigtails over her shoulder. She parted her hair in half and tied them in two pigtails at the sides of her head, letting them fall in soft curls. A visor prevented them from seeing the laughter in her eyes. She had one a tight pink tank top that stopped above her bellybutton where she had a diamond bellybutton ring. Usagi wore black cargo pants that had drawstrings on the bottom of the pant legs so she could scrunch them up to her knees. Black and magenta lined Guess? Shoes topped it all off. She also had a sweatband around her wrist.  
  
"Yes, please do." Said a voice behind her. Behind her was their ticket into Eden and the DJ himself, looking the part. HE had his long white- blonde main put into a ponytail that went through a royal blue Adidas cap. He had on a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans that rode low on his hips. [but since his shirt is long, there's no gay exposure haha] And big black boots. On his black muscle shirt there was a splash of silver spray paint giving his outfit a little flair. "You look great, Usagi."  
  
"Thank you. So do you." She replied smiling sincerely.  
  
"Come on Quatre, hurry your sexy booty over here so we can get movin'!" Shouted Minako.  
  
"SSSSHHHHH!!" They all whispered harshly back at her.  
  
"OoOpss...gomen ne."  
  
"Yea, I'm comin' I'm comin'. Wow you look wonderful Minako." Quatre said in a sweet voice, walking up to her and taking her hand. They started to walk to where their 'vehicle to freedom' was parked.  
  
He kept on taking side glances at the woman beside him. She truly looked wonderful, even if the outfit was for clubbing; she still looked like a princess. Minako wore a gold sequined halter skirt. The strap that went around her neck was thick and led down to a corset style top than flared out falling to her knees. The fabric was light and would swoosh out when she walked. [think Marilyn Monroe's white dress] She had on gold stiletto sandals that had ribbons criss-crossing up her calf. Her hair was put down and curled in soft waves that fell down to her waist. The gold thing bracelets making a ::twinkling:: sound as they walked hand in hand.  
  
Quatre wasn't the only one that had wondering eyes. Minako would look over at him once in a while marveling at his boyish sex appeal. He had on a blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned and tucked in, under that was a white tank-top that outlined his toned abs. He had on dark khaki pants and brown dress shoes. Swung over his shoulder was a dark brown leather jacket. His hair was a little messy but it made him look like he just got out of bed after a little 'play time'. She shivered  
  
"Are you cold Minako?" Quatre asked, bring her closer to him.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine." She stuttered out. * ::phew:: *  
  
~*Five Minutes later *~  
  
"We are NOT going in this." Said Rei.  
  
"Seriously, we can't arrive in this peace of crap. It's not even a car!" complained Minako.  
  
"Look this is the only thing we got, take it or leave it." Usagi was folder her arms across her chest.  
  
"Usa's right. How badly do you guys want to go? And how badly do you want your job?" Makoto put in logically.  
  
"I wont have a job if I show up in that." Zechs sneered.  
  
"Huh, no appreciation what so ever for all my hard work."  
  
"That is hardly hard work Usagi, it's more like an everyday occurrence." Ami laughed  
  
"What did you do Usagi?" Asked Zechs.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you, you ungrateful bastard."  
  
"Hey! Look I'll go, don't be like that Usagi. I am thankful for whatever it is you needed to do to get the keys. I just hope its not something like givin' the guard a bj." He muttered the ending.  
  
"EW! ::gag:: Don't be sayin' that where people can hear you. That's some nasty shit to see in my head." Complained Duo who was shaking his head and covering his eyes, like he could see it in front of him. [sick!]  
  
"Shut your mouth baka and get in the freakin' van. Onna, be reasonable, we'll still have a good time. I promise." Wufei said taking her waist and leading her to the car.  
  
"Yea, come on minna. We can park somewhere in the shadows and then walk there. No biggie." Hotaru said with a shrug as Rei and Minako groaned. " Now get in or we're gonna be late."  
  
They all piled into the van, with Zechs as driver and Usagi next to him. Trowa and Ami sat in the second row, Makoto and Duo in the third, Hotaru and Heero in the fourth, then last was Wufei an Rei.  
  
The van was a gray color with black weird squares here and there where the paint used to be. It wasn't smooth to ride in but at least it didn't make any noise as they started down the mountain. The seats were old leather and this sick looking poop brown. Some of the seats had holes in them and the cotton stuffing was sticking out, the seatbelts couldn't save your life if you could even get them to fit into the right buckle.  
  
And so they went bouncing along down the mountain all looking forward to a night out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And that's the end of this chapter ^__^ I hope you liked it everybody~!! Next chapter is CLUB EDEN~!! See how they party down and what kind of trouble they can get themselves into teehehehe...  
  
Thanx for reading and please review~! I can't wait to write the next chappie it's gonna be soo much fun. Haha  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Willow1986: hehe I'm glad you liked it so far. They have powers of other sorts ne?  
  
Dr. Cricket: NYOOO anything but the possessed kitties~!! AAHHHH~!!! ::runs screaming bloody murder::  
  
Wishful Thinking: aww...I hope you feel better soon. Hehe the next chapter is for you~! Oh and say thank you for me to SilverCaladan ^^  
  
Mitz: is it clear now who Usagi is with? Being out of school has its perks but I miss my friends =T demo...we see each other on the weekends haha so iono. Your not out of school yet?  
  
Setsuna-3000: here it is~! Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I wanted too...::sigh:: but it's out. Hope you liked it ^^  
  
A fan: heyoz~!! Glad you like it so far. Look forward to more Relena torture and some Mamoru bashing too =P MuaHaHAHa  
  
Crystalstorm21: thank you~! How was this one?  
  
SailorCrystal: hehe yea Quatre is totally different in this fic...and Mamoru hasn't been introduced yet because I haven't decided on how I'm going to make him. I have two ideas and I can't choose which one. Probably the one that will let the guys and girls insult him the most haha  
  
Oracle: thank you, that's so swt haha iono the way you erm...typed it? Sounded swt lol oki yea I'm dork.  
  
Comet: WeEhEHhehE~!! I loooVE your stories, read all of 'em. I think I signed in a different name but ne wayz glad you liked it ^^ . In this chapter Heero snapped out of it haha partly do to you, in a goot way ^___^  
  
Firenze: haha you think its funny?! ::boogie dance, rejoicing:: YAY~!! Haha yea Rei should have been a lil' more offended...hMm...maybe I should put that in some where as payback later...  
  
Lady Leila: you TOO~?! Lol yay~! That makes me soo happy  
  
Zaeria: Oo thank you for the tip =] I'll do that in the next chappie. Did the italics work? Haha don't worry, I'm still deciding on what to do with mamo-baka ::sigh:: can't decide. To be evil or to be evil, that is the question.  
  
BECA: lol yea Rei and Wufei need to cool it down a bit...but Rei is such a temptress haha oki oki I will though thanx for telling me ^^...iono bout ne lemons lol  
  
Mercury ice storm: hahaha I know~! I almost gagged when I saw her and the way she talked ::sigh:: what a pity. 


	7. PUMP it UP!

WOotWOot hehe erm...my hands are shacking cuz I was dancing around my room and then I went running so now I'm a lil jittery haha wut a great way to start writing another chappie ne? oh yea and today was my first day in driver's ed lol that might give you a hint to my age. But maybe not I could be really young, you know like those freshmen that have their liscence or like some 18 20 year old who was too lazy to get it in time. ^_~ you choose.  
  
Disclaimer: ditto  
  
WARNING: this is rated pg13/R for language and some sexual content teehehe this rating allows me to be very evil ::cackle:: oh and for your reading pleasure I suggest you listen to the songs as you read the clubbing part ^_~ it'll set the 'mood'  
  
* thoughts *  
  
"spoken"  
  
[AN]  
  
(background)  
  
::action or noise::  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Pause..  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No. You just asked that a second ago."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"::sigh:: Never mind."  
  
Pause...  
  
"Are we th-"  
  
"YES!! Now shut up." Zechs shouted at Duo who ducked behind his hands. Zechs put the parking brakes on and unbuckled forcefully, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Sheesh...touchy touchy, don't get your panties all twisted."  
  
"Duo, that was kind of annoying." Makoto said taking Duo's hand stepping out of the van. Wearing stiletto's made that simple task a bit troublesome.  
  
"Aww, baby not you too? I was just playing around you know to lighten it up a bit."  
  
"But the entire ride down the mountain Duo? Come on you gotta admit that was a bit stretching it."  
  
"Yea, I'm surprised Zechs lasted that long. He has the patience of an eye surgeon." [ ::shrugs::] Ami said smoothing out her dress pants.  
  
Trowa was behind her and quite enjoying his view. A sly smirk on his face.  
  
"::ahem:: Are you done yet Mr. Barton?" Ami said turning around on the sole of her foot, arms crossed on her stomach.  
  
Trowa jerked his head up, looking straight at Ami, a tint of red across the bridge of his nose. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yes yes, quite done indeed. ::cough:: Shall we proceed Miss?" Hooking her arm in his, he started to walk towards the cross walk, grinning.  
  
Shaking her head with an amused smile, Ami whispered, "You have yet to redeem yourself, sir."  
  
"Hey Joe, my man. How late am I?" Asked Zechs as they reached the entrance. Passing by irritated groupies who waited for an hour to get in.  
  
A large black man around 6'2" and had 200 pounds of muscles on him, looked down at the slightly shorter man with daunting brown eyes. His buddy next to him looking over at the others who were starting to fidget.  
  
"Hey hey Zechs!! No worries man, they haven't started yet. You know how it is the elite get in first and do there business talk and shit, so you got around 15 minutes to set up and get settled." The man said in a deep voice his eyes twinkling at his young friend. "Oh and whose this little lady?" Joe motioned towards Usagi who hid behind Zechs in fear that she might get smooshed by the big men.  
  
Moving aside Zechs brought Usagi to his side smiling fondly down at her, holding her waist in a secure and protective way. "This is Usagi, Usagi this is Joe; the best bouncer around town."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Joe!" Usagi smiled brightly  
  
Bending down to her level Joe spoke kindly, a smile lighting his face. "It's nice to meet you too little lady. Now if Zechs here does anything to hurt you, you just call master Joe and I'll take care of it for you." Looking over at Zechs, "Don't let this one go, you got that Zechs? Or you're a real dumbass."  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intentions of letting this one go." Zechs replied tightening his hold on Usagi causing her to blush.  
  
"Can we get going now?!" Makoto yelled over their heads.  
  
"Yea, of course. You and your friends have a good time Zechs." Joe finished, ushering the large group inside the club, his partner opening the door for them.  
  
Darkness and a whole mess of smoke from fog machines greeted them; you could only see five inches in front of you as they walked down the hall.  
  
They could see some dim lights flashing through two windows and headed that way, following Zechs. The doors automatically opened revealing three-story building in a circular shape.  
  
On the first floor, there was a wide dance floor with certain light up tiles if you stepped on them. To the right was the bar where they had four people getting ready for their nightly 'show' and cleaning up the counter top. Rounded couches with tables were scattered about, in the middle of each was a small touch-screen where you could order food and drinks of any kind. The waitresses and waiters were dressed in jungle clothes made out of fake hide and had sparkly green vines painted on their arms or legs; a small leaf on their cheek. Their hair was done wildly like Tarzan and Jane. On the left side was the DJ booth camouflaged in a tiki house.  
  
There were three sets of stairs that led up to the other levels, one right across from the entranceway, and then one on each side. They stairs looked like the ones in New York apartment buildings.  
  
The second floor had small cushioned seats around a small table, scattered around. Mainly for drinking and catching up and bathroom breaks. Also a great view of the first floor and enough room for dancing too.  
  
The third floor was for the elite and famous. The floor was a deep maroon carpet and they had their own mini bar and bartender. Plush couches and dimmed candlelight. Not much goes on up there except famous people showing off their money and fame to other equally famous and stupid people.  
  
"Wow this place is off the hook! No wonder its one of the top ten clubs around." Said Minako, stunned.  
  
"Why don't you guys go and get a table, order a few rounds and relax. I'll be at the tiki house if you have any questions. Or just as one of the wondering Amazon people." Zechs said as he headed towards the DJ booth.  
  
"Hey can I come with you?" Asked Usagi jogging up to him.  
  
The others already found a table near the dance floor and in between the bar and tiki house. The whole group occupied two tables, each looking around the club and getting acquainted with their surroundings just in case something happened.  
  
"Are you sure Usagi? It might be boring for you."  
  
"It wont be boring. I wanna see you work." Smiled Usagi.  
  
"Alright, but if you get bored, tell me ok?"  
  
"haha I wont need to tell you."  
  
Zechs opened the side door to the tiki house and let Usagi in. Inside were shelves upon shelves of cd's and records from different eras. The control panel faced the dance floor.  
  
"How come you guys don't have a booth for the lights?" Usagi questioned at she sad on one of the chairs making herself comfortable.  
  
"Oh, the light system is connected to the sound. So whatever beat of the bass and the treble controls the lights, so it automatically makes the 'mood'."  
  
"I guess since Eden makes so much money, they can afford the latest equipment.:  
  
"Right on the dot. Now what would you like to hear my sweet?" Smiled Zechs charmingly.  
  
~*with the others*~  
  
The group split up two tables. Table one: DuoxMakoto, HeeroxHotaru, and WufeixRei. Table two: QuatrexMinako, TrowaxAmi. Duo and Makoto insisted they sit by Heero and Hotaru. [haha wonder why]  
  
All of a sudden people started to file in from the entrance door, excited chit-chat and 'whoops' were heard as Sean Paul- Get Busy blared out of the hidden amps, red and green lasers coming out and fog covered the dance floor, circling around the dancers feet. And soon the club was alive.  
  
Rei, Wufei, Duo, and Makoto left to go dance while Ami and Trowa headed to the bar to get drinks, leaving Minako and Quatre at one table, and Hotaru and Heero at the other.  
  
~*Hotaru & Heero*~  
  
Hotaru was looking out on the dance floor watching her friends dancing a small smile on her face, oblivious to the piercing Prussian blue eyes staring intently.  
  
Sighing, Hotaru turned to face the table but locked eyes with Heero, and blushed.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey yourself." Heero answered smirking.  
  
"You're different some how. Your attitude. What happened?" Cocking her head to the sides, her hair brushing Heero's hand.  
  
"Nothing, just stopped listening to a little annoying voice at the back of my head." His fingers playing with black silk strands of hair.  
  
"Your guardian?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"And now? How do you feel ignoring the rules?"  
  
"Feels damn good." They both smiled at each other, Hotaru chuckling.  
  
She reached out her hands to play with the nylon material of Heero's shirt- sleeve, plucking at it. Her hands moved up his arm, to his shoulder then his chest, both of them drawing closer to each other. Heero was reveling at the feel of this dark tenshi's hair, how soft it was and it did indeed smell as good as it looked.  
  
*Now that that mystery had been solved, time to test out my theory on her lips.* He ran his finger tip along her jaw line to her chin lifting her eyes to his level. She had been playing with the hem of his collar so they were a mere inch apart.  
  
Their eyes were misted with passion, closer and closer, centimeter by centimeter. Hotaru's eyes closed slowly but Heero's stayed slightly open, wanted to see his dark angel. Their breathes mingled with one another's, tilting her head with his finger...  
  
"OI!! Taru-chan come and dance with us!!"  
  
They both halted, their lips brushed against each other slightly as they pulled apart, growling.  
  
"Come on Hotaru!! Get your kawaii booty out here!!" Rei called, snickering.  
  
Sighing Heero leaned on the back of the couch, "Well you heard her, get your kawaii booty out there."  
  
"Kawaii booty ne?" She raised her eyebrow, "You asked for it mister."  
  
Heero watched Hotaru saunter her way to the middle of the dance floor where Rei and Makoto were dancing; the guys made their way back to their booths.  
  
Justin Timberlake - Like I Love You came on and the girls started to dance rhythmically with each other. Linking their fingers slightly [no lesbian act here, its like Rogue and Kitty in the episode of x-men evolution and they both try out for a play], they slowly drew a crowd. A circle of young men circled them and danced around them [like that one Buffy episode a loooong time ago]. Wufei was sending glares to any of the men that came too close to Rei, and they would back off. Considering a scowling martial artist was not somebody to be messed with. Duo was fidgeting and glancing at Makoto but trying to hide his nervousness. He wasn't jealous or worried that Makoto would 'cheat' on him with dancing [lol] but he didn't like the way those goons were grinning like rabid rabbits during mating season. Heero was keeping a close eye on the young men as well, making sure they didn't breath on Hotaru. When the drum solo came on the girls suddenly split making a triangle and did hip-hop moves in sync with each other, the crowd went wild.  
  
Whistling through his fingers Duo stood up and cheered the loudest, "I'm gonna go grab my girl, catch ya losers later!" He called jogging up to Makoto wrapping his arms around her waist; they started to roll their hips, their foreheads together as N*E*R*D* - Rock Star (remix) came on. The lights turned to blue, yellow, and red.  
  
Ami and Trowa, Quatre and Minako made their way onto the dance floor this time. Hotaru started to dance with a guy that had spiked red hair. * No threat* thought Heero smugly, but seeing the guy hold and dance that close to Hotaru still made him angry. No one was allowed to touch her like that but him.  
  
He unclenched his fist as the song ended and the young man excused himself to the restroom, his face as red as his hair now. * Is that a nosebleed I see? What a immature little echi.* Grumbled Heero. He looked at Hotaru as she shook her head, her finger rubbing her temples, a small-amused smile on her face.  
  
Beth Orton- Daybreaker came on; the dancers slowed down to the music and closed any gap between them and their dates. The lights dimmed to a haunting purple and the strobe lights came on.  
  
Rei had made her way back to their table to refresh herself and talk with Wufei, while Heero was lost in the mystic mystery that was Hotaru. The black lights and her slow hypnotic movements in the middle of the dance floor drew him in more and more as he became lost in the spell he was sure she put on him.  
  
Her body swayed from side to side as the music swiftly changed to Garbage- Number One Crush without skipping a beat, her hair swished from side to side, her eyes closed, blind to the world and the man she had trapped. Her arms moved elegantly in unpredictable patterns, in front, to the sides, above her head, all mesmerizing,  
  
His feet started to move on his own, walking slowly, stalking his prey. Rei and Wufei only moved out of his way, seeing at the only thing reflecting from the blue depths was Hotaru's swaying body.  
  
Hotaru felt a strong arm go around her waist and her back was pressed against a sturdy chest. From the strong masculine scent that only belonged to one person, she relaxed against him continuing with her swaying motions. His other arm brushed her shoulder and trailed her arms all the way to her hand in a swift movement that sent chills down her spine. Heero guided her hand to the back of his neck where she massaged the nape of his neck, her other arm resting on the one holding her firmly to his chest, his other arm now across her chest resting his hand on her opposite shoulder.  
  
He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and purring with possessiveness. "Mine...only mine. No one else...all mine." He whispered huskily into her ear, nipping at her earlobe.  
  
Gasping, Hotaru tried to steady her breathing. *When he lets go, he seriously lets go. I don't know which is worse, him not responding or this slow torture.* She slowly turned in his arms, never loosing contact with his body, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands at her hips, no space between them.  
  
"All yours...only you." Hotaru whispered back to him smirking finding his possessiveness incredibly sexy, her lips brushing his ears then neck as she drew away to put her head on his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat.  
  
As the song drew to an end, they slowly pulled apart. Their eyes locked, half open and hazy with the passion they worked up while dancing. Heero cocked his head to the right indicating the exit door, catching on Hotaru nodded. Heero went to the exit and Hotaru went to tell the others they were going for a walk.  
  
" Walk eh? A walk my ass Hota-chan." Minako said as Hotaru passed by the dancing couple.  
  
Waving away what Minako said like an annoying fly, Hotaru made her way to the exit.  
  
Opening the door, she was met by a dark alley and brick walls. A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder and covered her mouth, pushing her against the wall. Alarmed Hotaru threw a right hook but stopped as her eyes focused on messy brown hair and laughing beautiful Prussian blue eyes. Sighing exasperatedly into his hand and putting her arm down while Heero released his hold on her and put his hand beside her head on the wall, the hand covering her mouth moved to caress her cheek and run down her neck leaving it there. Her body was pressed between the wall and his strong body, her hands on his chest.  
  
Staring into each other's eyes, then looking at the slightly parted lips, Heero drew her head closer to his as he leaned down. "Finally..." was whispered before he claimed her lips with his own.  
  
Heat rushed through their bodies. It felt like they were inside each others heads, their senses filled by the other person. Each touch, sound, and smell was intensified and all they could think about was each other, them, there, and then.  
  
His lips moved slowly on hers in a smooth rhythm, as if he were savoring each second, memorizing the shape, texture, and taste. *My theory was correct, absolute bliss.* Then all of a sudden, taking a deep breath through his nose, he devoured her with desperation. Like if he didn't hang onto her with all his might, she was going to be torn away from him and lost forever.  
  
Hotaru matched his intensity, hungrily kissing him; one of her hands clenched his collar tightly while the other was lost in his unruly hair. Only breaking apart to take a quick breath before continuing.  
  
His arm was wrapped around her waist, the other was holder her head in place, caressing her hair. He let out a growl when he felt his bottom lip being nipped and licked. Brushing his tongue against hers.  
  
Moaning, Hotaru tried to bring his body closer to hers as they deepened the kiss. Lost in each other's embrace, they failed to notice two pairs of gleaming eyes. One a forest green the other cobalt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
::phew:: that was a hot one hahaha. This is the first chapter for their club adventures. Their time at the club will most likely take two more chapter...or maybe just one more.  
  
Sorry for the long wait...I admit I was getting lazy but I'm super thankful to Wishful Thinking, giving me that push to write. This was fun haha I hope it wasn't confusing.  
  
Review please ^___________^ 


	8. The pArty gEtZ a Lil MesSY

I'm BACK BABAAYY~!!! ::in little mouse voice:: please don't hurt me  
  
WARNING: PG-13 to R, you have been warned so don't go getting me in trouble ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah..... yea you get the idea  
  
::actions/sounds::  
  
*thoughts *  
  
"spoken'  
  
(background)  
  
[AN]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well that settles everything, good work babe!" Duo said to Makoto who closed the exit door behind her with a soft click.  
  
She looked up at him laughing. "Thanks, but it wouldn't have worked out if it weren't for you too. Your plan was brilliant."  
  
"Yea I know, I'm a genius." He smiled broadly.  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
" Well, Usagi and our new friend Zechs seems to be moving quiet slowly, but you never know with that type-"  
  
"No, no more match making. Besides Usagi is open with her feelings, they wont have any problems. Even though she can be slow....." Makoto mumbled good-naturedly.  
  
"Lets dance babe!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing her hand and twirling her onto the dance floor.  
  
Ami and Trowa laughed at their friends¡¦ antics. Sipping at their drinks, they looked at each other past the colored rims of their glasses. A pair of emerald eyes was shinning with amusement while the ocean blue pair was looking back glimmering with mischievousness, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
" ::ahem:: So, Ms. Ami, how far am I from securing my freedom?" Trowa asked, putting his martini down.  
  
"Oh you are a mile away my dear, Mr. Barton." Ami said, licking her upper lip free of coke and rum, which drew Trowa's eyes to her lips, causing him to suck on his bottom lip for a second before he realized what he was doing and stopped.  
  
He looked up quickly to see that Ami was watching him intently a small smirk on her lips and that same God damned all knowing look she has, it drove him crazy!  
  
"What would I have to do to redeem myself?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Answer my questions." Ami said directly. * I forgot why he had to redeem himself but since we are still at odds with each other, mine as well make the best of it. I have some blank spaces about the boys¡¦ relationship with each other.*  
  
"Well, that seems simple enough. Ask away." Trowa said, leaning back in his seat, one arm draped across the couch the other resting on his knee.  
  
"Why do you and your friends have the same guardian but different last names?"  
  
"You get to the point don't you? Hahaha.....unlike you and your sisters, we were never adopted so we kept the last names that were given to us. Our guardian isn't a father figure, he's more like a teacher, general, a a warden."  
  
"A warden?" Her eyes wide with alarm.  
  
"Yes, a warden. You see, our guardian used to be a general in the army, and his training has never left him. Taking us in was like taking in soldiers which he could train whichever way he wanted."  
  
"So you go through training?" At his nod, Ami went on. "What kind of training do you do?"  
  
"The usual things people do at boot camp, or the army. We have an obstacle course in our back yard, which our guardian built using his retirement money and parts from an abandoned training base."  
  
"So you know how to use weapons."  
  
"Yes." Seeing her eyes drift down, a shadow passing through her clear and calculating blue eyes. "Does that scare you?"  
  
Ami's head snapped back up and look of surprise crossing over her features then quickly disappearing. * What the hell do they do? He speaks about their training like it's a weekend thing that fathers would do with their sons to build a manly bond, but he's so stealthy in his movements and he notices changes in people; all of them are. * "No, it doesn't scare me. On the contrary actually, and I'm supposed to be asking the questions."  
  
"Oh excuse me, Miss. Please continue." * What if I'm saying too much? These girls might not be as innocent as normal troublemakers, well as innocent as those can get. I got to talk to the others before something goes wrong. *  
  
^^^Scene change^^^  
  
Inside the tiki house was another budding couple playing twenty-one questions.  
  
Usagi was sitting Indian style on a swivel chair smiling as Zechs switched a CD with a record, the song switching from Ms. E's 'Real Hot' to Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal'. He had the cutest little smile, his head was bobbing slightly up and down with his headphones, and his cute butt was swishing from side to side slightly. You could really tell that he enjoyed this kind of work and it truly made him happy.  
  
"::giggle:: oOps....." Usagi quickly covered her mouth and looked up with large eyes.  
  
"Do I amuse you Usagi?" Zechs asked smiling. He sat down on another swivel chair and put several different CD' s in slots setting them up to be played.  
  
"No, you just looked so happy and kawaii when you do your job, that's all." She answered, grinning.  
  
"Hahah well thank you. I've never heard that before, but I've never brought any one in here with me either." He smirked.  
  
"Hey, why does your dad dislike you working as a DJ?" She said in a rush trying to hide her blush.  
  
":::sigh:: You remember me telling you that my dad was a politician right? Well, with him running and the type of people he needs to impress, I can't be seen doing this kind of job."  
  
"What kind of people does he need to impress?" She asked confused. Eden was one of the best clubs around, what kind of deprived people were there?  
  
"The country club kind of people. Polo playing, tennis sweater wearing, clogged nosed talking, ass kissing types of people."  
  
"OoOHh! Well that makes sense. I can see why your dad wouldn't want you to be seen working here, but you're so happy when you DJ, I bet if you told him he would understand."  
  
"No, he wouldn't. My dad would never hear me out."  
  
"Come on, you should just try to talk to him at least. Explain calmly, you're his son for goodness sakes"  
  
"I doubt that matters to him any more Usagi, thanks for genuinely caring, but his campaign is more important, it's been that way for a while." Zechs finished sadly, he pushed another button when 'Smooth Criminal' ended going to N.E.R.D.'s 'She Likes To Move' Clearing his throat of the awkward depressing moment, Zechs glanced quickly at Usagi and then back to the control panel.  
  
Usagi catching this, smiled. "Come on, let's dance!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and throwing off her visor. She started to move with the music, her hips going from side to side, making little music noises in her throat completely enjoying her world of dance and fun.  
  
Zechs couldn't help but smile at this girl in front of him. She was so full of life and joy that it radiated off of her in waves. When she talked to him and asked him about his relationship with father, he could tell she truly cared and wasn't asking to be polite. Her words meant a lot to him. But he'll have time later....right now.....his eyes were being drawn to her tantalizing hips which were currently swaying in front of him.  
  
Walking towards the unaware pray, the winter fox stalks the snow bunny, who was still lost in her own world. Zechs wraps his arms around her waist, his skin gliding over hers, * So soft. * Every dip, every move they made in sync with one another. Holding her hand, he twirled her away from him and then brought her back into a dip causing her to laugh joyously which caused a warm feeling to come over him making him laugh as well.  
  
They continued dancing unaware of the commotion happening outside.  
  
^^^^^Scene change^^^^ [it's been about two hours]  
  
Back to our two budding lovebirds, Ami and Trowa, who are currently downing tequila shots.  
  
"How many are we at Ames?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll say about three each." Ami answered without slurring her words.  
  
Picking up a match box from the center of the table while Trowa refilled there shot glasses, Ami glanced around the club. Ludacris' 'Stand Up' came on, white lights came on while smoke coated the dance floor and everyone started dancing with renewed energy.  
  
Taking out a match, Ami lit it and stared at the little flame that would flicker now and then. Not caring that the flame was coming closer to her fingers.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You'll burn yourself." Trowa reprimanded her, liking his pointer finger and then putting out the flame with a ::fizz::.  
  
"It wouldn't have hurt....and you just touched it, you hypocrite." Ami smirked, taking out another match and lighting. "Don't touch it." She snapped when Trowa started to reach for the flare.  
  
Bringing her cup of tequila towards her, Ami flicked the match over the toxic drink igniting the liquor, a blue light yellow blaze forming on the surface of her drink.  
  
Blowing out the match, she smirked and cocked her eyebrow asking a silent, "What are you going to do now, big boy?" while downing her drink.  
  
Trowa just raised an eyebrow. * This woman never ceases to surprise me. * He drew in a breath when she leaned over him, her arms on either side of his hips, her face three inches from his.  
  
She blew out air at him, his eyes clouding over, it was damn hard keeping his eyes from drifting down her neck to her cleavage; surprisingly her breath was cold and didn't smell like alcohol at all. There was a slight charcoal smell to it, reminding him of a dragon's flame, but it was cool as ice.  
  
* Damn it this girl is driving me crazy. One minute I'm supposed to atone for my 'sins' but now.....I want to create some sins of my own.*  
  
* The way he's looking at me makes me feel like food.....Kami-sama that's sexy. But I can't get lost in him, it would be a dumb ass move. *  
  
( Beyonce ')  
  
"Too hot for you, Mr. Barton?"  
  
"mMm-hMm....."  
  
"Why don't I go get some thing else for us to drink." Ami said, gliding out of the booth, leaving behind a dumbfounded Latin seducer.  
  
*Phew.....that was a close call. When I first saw him walking down those steps I knew it was going to be hard to keep my hands off of him, but shit I didn't know it was gonna be THIS hard! *  
  
Walking up to the bar, Ami put the empty bottle on the counter, waiting for the bar tender to get back with the bottle she ordered, taking sips of the fruit alcohol mix. Ami was thinking over what she learned so far of the hot Mr. Barton and his equally hot friends. When this horrid smell wafted over her, scrunching up her face, Ami turned around coming face to face with a scar faced greasy man.  
  
"Hey beautiful, any one sitting here?"  
  
Looking at him again, she saw a man around 25 his hair was dark brown, wavy and pulled into a log ponytail. Which was a little messy. He wore an old college t-shirt and faded jeans that had a hole at the knee. His breath smelled of cheap beer and he was standing too close.  
  
"Yes, this seat is taken." Ami said, trying to be polite. Well of course no one was going to sit there, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"By who? I don't see any one. If I was your boyfriend, I would never leave such a pretty lady like you outa my sight." The man grinned at her running a finger up her arm.  
  
Holding back a gag, Ami tried again.  
  
"Look, sir. I'm waiting for someone so you better be gone before he gets back. Would you please leave me alone. And you're ruining my drink, you made the umbrella shrivel."  
  
"Hey missy, I am the best ok? So you are gonna come with me whether you want to or not." He grabbed her arm ready to haul her off.  
  
"Let go of me you drunken pig."  
  
A hand grabbed on to the other mans hand, tightening with each word.  
  
"You heard her. Let go." With that the man had separated the two.  
  
The drunk wobbled. Ami looked up as she was being pulled gently into strong arms.  
  
"Are you alright Ami? He didn't do anything did he? Trowa asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, now. No, he didn't do anything."  
  
The Two of them started to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed Trowa, spinning him around and then landing a right hook on his cheek bone.  
  
"I'm not done with you, you lil' punk." Snarled the drunk. He had a grip of seven or so equally drunk men behind him.  
  
Trowa straightened up with a sigh. His look was of complete boredom.  
  
Ami was behind him, her hands on her chest, "uh-oh....."  
  
The seven men charged all at once at Trowa, throwing punches and kicks. Trowa was blocking most of them, but the ones that got through did little to no damage.  
  
The leader grabbed Ami from behind while she turned to get her friends.  
  
"heh, this slip of a girl isn't wroth all this trouble." The drunk smirked, "She must be one hell of a bed warmer for you to keep her." Laughed the man.  
  
Trowa pushed the other men out of his way, his face contorted into pure rage, teeth clenched. He drew his arm back and punched the bastard squarely in the face. Ami heard his nose shatter as Trowa's arm flew past her head. "Shut the f--- up you son-of-a-bitch." Trowa snarled.  
  
The drunks' lemmings attacked again. Even though Trowa was fighting back, seven against one was hardly fair.  
  
Ami let out a high-pitched whistle through her thumb and middle finger. Getting the attention of Rei, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
"Shit." Rei swore harshly. Grabbing Wufei.  
  
The six of them rushed to the fight, where a circle had surrounded Trowa, the lemmings, and the lemmings leader. The security and bouncer couldn't get past, and they wouldn't have either if it weren't for the combined glares of Rei and Wufei. Once to the middle, the boys jumped into the fight.  
  
"Couldn't stay outa trouble, Trowa!?" Yelled Wufei, smiling as he punched a guy in the gut.  
  
"And ruin the fun? Of course not." Trowa yelled back, throwing a guy into the crowd. "One down seven more to go." [goons + leader = 8 dumb asses]  
  
"I'm the one usually getting into trouble." Duo laughed, flipping another guy over. "Two down, six to go."  
  
"You were preoccupied." Quatre smiled, giving a left hook and a knee to the stomach. "Three down, five to go."  
  
"Like you weren't, Mr. Observer. Or you would have noticed the trouble." Wufei said, doing a roundhouse, sending guy into the stools. "Four."  
  
"And you would have jump to any fight." Right hook to the jaw of one guy, back kick to another. "Five and six." Sighed Trowa.  
  
The leader was trying to run away but he couldn't get through the crowd. His shirt was soaked with blood. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your girl." He whimpered as the four of them took foreboding steps toward him.  
  
They were a feet away when Makoto called out, "The po-poes are here, we gotta split!"  
  
The crowd scrambled purposely making chaos as the girls grabbed the boys. Running to the tables they picked up their wallets, purse, and ID's, and ran to the tiki house.  
  
::BANGING::  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Zechs yelled.  
  
They had been getting a bit cozy in there and now it looked like total mayhem outside. Man, did he want to shut the door and continue.  
  
"Po's, we gotta go. NOW!"  
  
"Crap." Usagi said.  
  
They all ran to the back exit. [uh-oh ^_^]  
  
Heero had a hand under Hotaru's tube top, around her back. His other arm was holding her leg around his waist. Hotaru's hands were buried in his hair, massaging his head, running down his shoulders, locked in a heated kiss.  
  
::BAM:: The sudden hoise, light and voices pulled them apart from their separate world.  
  
"Break it up you lovers. We gotta run." Said Minako running past them with a laughing Quatre in tow.  
  
"Get a room you two." Came Rei as she ad Wufei ran passed, the two laughing as well.  
  
By now Hotaru and Heero had cooled down enough and were starting to run with the rest of them towards their "car".  
  
"What did you do this time Duo?" Heero said exasperatedly.  
  
"It wasn't me this time.....it was Trowa."  
  
Heero glared behind him to see Trowa smiling apologetically. "Guilty."  
  
"You better have a damned good reason. If we get caught we're screwed."  
  
Trowa looked down at Ami running beside him. Making eye contact. "I do."  
  
Ami smiled at him, her eyes shining and took his hand in hers as they neared their vehicle.  
  
"Get in and strap up!" Ordered Zechs as he revved the engine and sped down the road. Well as fast as the rolling bucket could get there.  
  
Only huffs and puffs of breath were heard as the group clamored in.  
  
They started to look at one another, smiles slowly spreading own their faces. They all burst out laughing.  
  
Ami and Trowa retold what happened, all having a good laugh.  
  
But when they got to the camp, all was quiet. All of them sneaked back to their cabins, saying their good nights and sweet dreams.  
  
^^^^^^scene change: girls cabin^^^^^^^^^  
  
Their counselors were sleeping soundly, the girls remembering the promise they made. Later this morning they had to wake up and do training.  
  
Each changed, cleaned up and went to sleep, knowing they owed their counselors big time.  
  
^^^^^^^^scene change: boys cabin^^^^^^^^  
  
Each of them were thinking about thaw they experienced and smiling to themselves when they thought about the girl they were with. [in Heero's case it's a big big smile haha] They each were slipping into their sleeping bag when their counselor mumbled, "Does this look ok? The pink matches right?"  
  
Rolling their eyes they all went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
GAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!! I know don't kill me please~!! There is no excuse for this late as hell chapter. I'm terribly sorry you guyz = [ please don't give up on me.....  
  
Thank you all for reviewing for the last chapter and the next one is in progress. More pranks to come lol some fire and random pouncing dedicated to SilverCaladan and brothers haha. OH and Mamoru-baka will be introduced soon, so please keep reviewing XD 


	9. WTF Mate?

Ok so I'm not dead though most of you would like to kill me but here it is! TA DA!

Disclaimer: yea you know I don't own them

WARNING: this is a pg-13/R story so beware all you youngenz

:action:

(background)

AN

"spoken"

_thought_

* * *

**Girls cabin**

When looking into the cabin all you saw were the tops of heads, the bodies rolled up in their warm sleeping bags. All the bunk beds were being used to the fullest extent…..except for one.

A teal haired and dirty blonde woman was missing. Sleeping bags folded nicely at the end of the mattresses.

Soft music from a boom box was being played. Mozart in A measure by Beethoven mixed in with soft breathing and slight snoring coming from the meatball headed teen. The piano solo started to slow down like a broken music box, in the background a slow beat could be heard, low and ominous. Louder and louder, then a sharper quicker note joins in, both increasing in volume. Then a whole orchestra, house beat, and race music come on at full blast!

Heads pop up all at once, six up and three down with an "Itai!", all disoriented and frightened.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties! We got a long work out ahead of us!" Yelled the dirty blonde woman.

Groans could be heard throughout the room.

"I hope you didn't tire yourself out yesterday, cuz Haruka can be real tough."

:Groans:

**an hour later**

Dropping on the floor, Makoto gasped taking in as much air as possible, her face was flushed and strands of hair were stuck to her sweaty forehead. "Michiru, you said Haruka was tough! Not a damn slave driver!" She shouted angrily, glaring at the counselor then dropping her head again to concentrate on breathing.

"Oh my god! My lungs are gonna burst!" Usagi whined dropping onto the floor near Makoto.

A group of kids walked passed the group of girls, lead by a counselor who was holding onto the youngest child's hands. "Mrs. Counselor person…why are those people all red and huffing and puffing and looking like they are gonna diiieee?" The little one asked, tugging on the counselors arm.

"Oh don't worry honey, they're not dieing. They just did the 'Haruka-sensei obstacle course' over there." She finished pointing to said obstacle course.

There in the forest was a large obstacle course and track. There were wires hanging from the tree, ropes and pullies, a large wall with a rope on one side and a mat on the other. A bridge made out of rolling logs that resembles rolling pins over a bubbling steaming pit of mud.

"I like our play ground better." Stated another little kid. They all had wide horrified eyes. Each holding onto each other; one of their legs were lifted just in case the monster wanted to eat them.

(:scream of agony:)

The counselor was coughing and waving her hand rapidly trying to get the dust out of her face as the kids ran as fast as their short legs could take them to their side of the camp, all screaming and whaling.

"Is everyone alive?"

"Barely."

"No."

"I can't feel my legs!"

"Good. Shower time everyone." Haruka said happily.

_These girls were spunky…and impressive. No one in the past has made it through the obstacle course until now._ Even though they were whining and whimpering, when they were doing the course, she could see the fire in each of their eyes. The team work they showed was amazing and their will power to finish the course sparked her interest anew.

**boy's cabin**

"It's a beautiful morning…on a sunny Sunday afternoon…"

Heero jerked awake and groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

Their counselor…Billy…was prancing around and opening their windows while singing in an atrociously loud off tune voice.

"Rise and shine MY sleeping beauties! It's a beautiful wondrous day!" He exclaimed flinging open the last drape and spun around. "AAAH!" He squealed like a little girl and hid half his face in the drape.

Heero was standing in front of him, in black boxers and no top his biceps and chest tense. With a set frown and dark angry eyes that promised a slow and painful death.

"C-can I help you, Heero?"

"Don't do that again. Ever." Heero commanded.

"Yes, of-of course. D-d-don't m-mind me-e."

He then walked around to each bunk and tapped the sleeping boys on the shoulder. Each rising peacefully, going about getting ready for their shower. It was still pretty early. Since their oh-so-beloved counselor "love waking up early to start a wonderful day!"

**showers**

The boys and girls shower were next to each other. The building was made out of cement and tiles to make it easier to keep them clean and to have an efficient water system. The boys and girls entered at the opposite side; your backs are facing each other. A wall and glass separated the two sides. But there was a door on one side, for the times when they opened up the showers for one group at a time. please tell me you know where this is going

The group of boys walked up the stairs and into the shower room which was partly filled with steam and the sounds of running water could be heard on the other side.

"Don't take too long, girls, and watch out for peeping toms!" Shouted a woman's voice from outside.

"Yea we got it!" Yelled a voice back, which sounded very familiar to a sweet blonde bunny.

**boys side**

"Oi oi did you guys here that? Doesn't it sound like Usagi?" A bright eyed Duo asked, his hands coming together with a 'chain-me-up-before-I-rape-somebody' look on his face.

"Yea, it did sound like her; and you better wipe that look off of your face or it's gonna be on the floor. You dig?" Zechs snarled as he rolled up his towel, ready to whip.

"Whoa now, chill out bro."

"Are the other girls in here too?" Quatre asked, praying to Alah Minako was on the other side as well.

"From the sounds of it…"

**girls side**

"AAAAHCKK!"

"Pass the Mandarin Tangerine body gel, please."

"Get it yourself lazy ass."

"Damn it's cold. I got fripples." frozen nipples XP

(laughter all around)

**boys side**

(nose bleeds all around)

":sniff: oh yea, I'm guessing they're all here." Said a tissue stuffed Wufei.

"This is our freakin' lucky day." Duo said, hopping up and down and then slipping on a bar of soap. "OUCH!"

**girls side**

(OUCH!)

"ssshhhh….." Ami said, motioning everyone to stay quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Makoto questioned, her head sticking out of the shower curtain..

"Peeping-tom?" Asked Rei and Hotaru both with shining eyes and a small eager smile.

"Shut-up…keep on going like we heard nothing. Maybe we can flush this guy out." Minako said with a wink.

**boys side**

"Will you shut the fuck up Duo!" Trowa whispered harshly

Duo was rocking back and forth clutching his head, whimpering. He shot a glare in Trowa's direction, who rolled his eyes and listened for any warning signs. As was everyone else.

**girls side**

"Who the hell took my razor!" Bellowed Makoto

"Learn to share you stingy bitch!" Yelled back Usagi

"EEWWW!" Said everyone else.

**boys side**

:phew: everyone wiped off their brows

"Ok turn on the showers to create more steam and then we can open that door over there." Quatre whispered, motioning towards the door in the corner.

Everyone nodded and started to turn on the showers and secure the towel around their waist…everyone except for one.

"This is some sick shit." Hiiro spat out, glaring at all the guys. "Are you guys so hung up on these girls that you'll resort to covert operations to sneak a peak?"

:nods:

"Well I have nothing against it." Hiiro said and started making his way towards the door. Everyone behind him just grinned.

**girls side**

(all whispering)

"What do you think he's doing?" Asked Usagi.

"Yea, it suddenly got really steamy. He probably turned on the shower on the other side to fog this place up." Rei said.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?" Ami asked

"A kinky one." Was her reply from Minako, making the group laugh quietly.

"Everyone leave the showers running, keep talking, but get your towels." Instructed Hotaru, "We've got a lil' surprise for Mr. Fooly Cooly."

**boys side**

"We're almost there." Whispered Hiiro, who was leading the pack.

They were up against the wall in a row inching towards the door. Hiiro was the captain, Zechs who had the height advantage was second captain, Quatre behind him for strategy, Duo was gagged cuz of excessive drool held the waterproof camera he had somewhere stashed in his…towel, Wufei had an extra towel just in case anyone went rogue and went for his woman, Trowa took up the end because of his stealth, needed to close the door without a sound.

"Man your positions finish the mission at all cost. If it goes awry leave no man down." Zechs whispered.

"A foot from the door. Everyone, it's on. Operation 'booty call' commences." Whispered Hiiro as he opened the door with no sound.

**girls**

"I hear him,he's at the door." Ami whispered from her post on top of a bench.

"Everyone at their positions?" Whispered Hotaru.

"Roger that." Was the reply from various places near the door.

"Weapons?"

The girls held up different bottles of shampoo, shaving cream, and shower gel.

"Operation Sack commences."

**boys**

A blast of steam and sweet smelling shampoo, shower gel, whatever it is those girls used to make 'em smell so damn good hit them, slightly disorienting the team.

"Careful yo' that's some powerful shit." Whispered Quatre. "Don't let it effect you. Mind over matter guys."

"Q's right. Keep your head on." Hiiro whispered to his team. Flicking his finger forward, they entered the dreamland.

To the complete surprise of every girl, it wasn't only a peeping tombut theentire"Spice Boys" crew that came through the door acting like some G.I. on a life or death mission. But instead of camouflage gear they adorned a simply tempting towel around their waists.

Snapping out of their second of dazed bliss the girls realized one thing.

_What the hell do they think they're doing!_

All of them glared down at the boys who were still inching on the floor trying to look through the steam but suddenly froze as a chill went down their spines. Oh shit they all thought, looking up just in time to see five Amazon beauties descend from above holding out open bottles of shampoo, shower gel, and dare I say…shaving cream sponsored by Skintimate

**outside the shower rooms**

: birds chirping :

: children laughing:

"UUWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

: dead silence:

**back inside**

"Hey hey chill out!" Screamed Duo who was running away from Makoto and her lethal shower gel gun.

"Yea! You girls got the wrong idea!" Yelled Zechs who ducked around the shower curtains as a shot of white foam splattered on the curtain.

"I mean it's not like we didn't know it was you girls!" Hollered Duo who dodged Hotaru's leg as she swept the floor trying to trip Hiiro and chuck a bar of soap at his head.

: every one freezes:

"What did you say?" Asked Minako who was pouring shampoo over Quatre's head which was held in a head lock. If you looked closer a red tinge covered the bridge of Quatre's nose, since his head was nestled in between some really soft lush pillows.

": groan: Damn it Duo, I'm gonna staple your f---ing mouth shut." Growled out Wufei just as he dodged the lashing of Rei's hair towel. Parrying with his own towel and then dashing over towards the showers sliding out of Zechs' way as he skidded on his knees away from Usagi who shook her shaving cream can with a manic look and a fang sticking out of her mouth.

"You guys knew?" Makoto yelled as she chucked a glob of shower gel at Duo's face hitting him dead on.

"ARGH! That stuff f---ing stings like a jelly fish, what is gods name is that shit?" Duo bellowed as he ran around wiping at his eyes.

"That's what you get you perv." Makoto said laughing as she ran after Duo making sure he didn't run into a wall or something while throwing more globs of shower gel at him but missing his face.

Hiiro was wrangling with Hotaru trying not to laugh since they were both slipping on the soapy tiles and having a hard time holding onto each other to actually do some damage since they were both covered in suds.

Hotaru smirked and kicked out her foot quickly affectively tripping Hiiro. When Hiiro tried getting back up he kept on slipping and couldn't get a hold of anything not covered in some form of soap. Hotaru burst out laughing, holding on to her stomach and pointing at Hiiro's struggling form.

"HAHAH omg Hiiro, HAHAH you look like an idiot AAAHHAHA"

"Oh yea?" Hiiro hits the back of Hotaru's knee with the side of his hand in a slicing motion making her knees buckle under her.

: thump:

Hotaru looked around her, "Eh?"

" PPFFT BAAHAHHAHA" Hiiro pointed at Hotaru who was slowly sliding across the floor on her knees.

"Holy shit…he laughs." Said an astounded Quatre.

"We just witnessed the eighth world wonder, Ms. Ami, we should take a moment of silence and soak in this momentous event since we are the first one's to witness this miracle." Trowa said closing his eyes and hold out his hands, palms facing the ceiling, with his head tilted slightly up and inhaling through his nose like he was at some kind of yoga getaway. It would have been convincing if it weren't for the bunch of soap bubbles trailing down the side of his face.

"I knew it, your sister is a witch onna." Stated Wufei matter-of-factly his arms crossed over his chest, nodding his head to his own statement.

"Shut up you oaf." Snapped Rei, whipping his butt with her hair towel. :snap:

: wince :

"But you gotta admit :snicker: Hota-chan looked pretty funny : giggle :cough : in a cute way of course." Usagi finished off quickly hiding behind Zechs.

": laughs : You shouldn't be talking Usa." Makoto laughed holding the towel she used to clean off the soap from Duo's face.

Everyone looked over at Usagi and Zechs and started laughing which made Zechs and Usagi look at each other. Looking from head to toe and making eye contact they too started laughing. Why? They were both covered in shaving cream.

"HAHA come on everyone, we should clean this place up or else we'll be in deep shit if our counselors find out." Ami said chuckling and tugging on Trowa's towel.

: KNOCK KNOCK :

O.O "EEP—mmphh" Everyone motioned for Usagi to be quiet while Zechs had his hand over her mouth.

"I heard an awful noise outside and was wondering if everyone was alright?" Said a deep cultured voice from the men's side of the shower room.

"AH f—k we're done for." Whispered Makoto.

"Excuse me? Is there no one here?" The voice was coming closer to the door.

Wufei had a sponge that was bubbling with crazy soap, ready to throw it at the guys head if he came through the door, affectively blinding the man so the guys could get passed him and to keep any eyes from seeing his onna ,and the other chickies as well, but his onna most of all.

: KNOCK KNOCK : now at the door separating the women's side from the men's.

"Hello? Are there any women in here? Is everyone ok? Why are the showers in the men's room turned on?"

"waaahh what do we do?" Minako whispered frantically clawing at Quatre's arm ouch

"u-um…H-Hai : cough : there are women here." Ami called back, a sweat drop forming as she shrugged away the slight glares from everyone.

"Oh pardon me. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes everything is fine, just a slight slip on some…um…soap : nervous laugh :" Ami continued. Now everyone was cheering her own hoping the man would go away.

"In that case I should come in and take a look, since I am the doctor here at this camp." Said the man with the cultured gentlemanly voice a bit too cheerfully.

: clinkchunk:

"EEEHHHHH!"

TBC

Shout outs!

Wishful Thinking2 : yea I know took me long enough for this one too right? Haha at least it's here now XD and happy reading during class especially if you have summer school ()0 power to you lol I read hm…TCP or something during lecture once that made the time pass real fast but carrying this thing for the rest of the day was a pain in the arse. Note to ya'll get a lil one if you're planning to bring it to school

Firenze : Like the name sweet cheeks hehehe lack of Rei and Fei action ne? hmm : in this chappie to yea? I'll work on it XP the funs just begun

Silent Comet: I didn't wait half a year…it was more like a year and a half ;; things happen, priorities change, life goes on but here's the chapping and like I told Shadow XP summer school is almost over. Down with bio no offense to any one who likes bio or is a bio major. But please feel free to rant all you want XD heee

Sumi Toshino: Hope this was funny enough for you hehe nothing like laughing to make the rain clouds go away…or acid rain…who knows :shrug :

Tenshi: Oh angel of the heavens how your sweet words heal my wounded…finger pads XD hehe Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit short.

Lil-Saturn-Goddess : YAY I updated again haha hope you liked it XD

Cin-min : you're new XD hehehe hoorah hoorah I hope you still read this fic since it's been so long. Please still be reading this ;;

Underworld and Sailor-Wind : LOL you two are soo funny and Underworld is probably gonna call me a bitch again for taking so damn long and making another cliffhanger but I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who this man is XD haha oO a chain XD me likey : cough : so any ways here's the next chappie cliff hanger Thanx for being so faithful and offering your help I just need a kick in the head sometimes and and things were really hectic..so : sigh : it'll be fine yea…(wonders if these are the same ppl)

Senshi : thank you!

AznMetalHeadGurl: I think I know someone you might get along with if you like metal XD hehe and thanx for the review

Umeko Saito: TT waaahh sorry you had to wait so long…it has been a year…longer than a year hopefully you didn't wait by your computer and wither up into a dried prune. Please keep the faith!

Melanie Rose: OOwaah did you see that? My butt moved

Angel: I didn't goof around…much…stupid school but here it is and I hope you liked it

AnimeSiren: ALALA updated XD eehehe

Shadow: lol it's all of you again haha thank you for pushing me o so gently XD here's to ya : raises a goblet of beer: special thanx to Underworld/ Melanie Rose/ Angel and you Shadow


End file.
